


霍格沃茨，一只吸血鬼/Hogwarts, A Vampire

by Opack_CIvan



Series: 霍格沃茨，一只吸血鬼/Hogwarts, A Vampire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opack_CIvan/pseuds/Opack_CIvan
Summary: 这本书描述的不过是[u]拉斐尔·奥兰多[/u]漫长的人生中短得令人发指的几年，却是[u]维多利亚·奥兰多[/u]的一生。:::主角双性恋预警拉斐尔的情人名单和霍格沃茨的花名册一样长:::简介很正经的样子其实就是养女儿的日常
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 霍格沃茨，一只吸血鬼/Hogwarts, A Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651030
Kudos: 2





	1. 第1章

推开厚重的大门，灰尘飞扬。  
拉斐尔脱下帽子，随手把它放在桌子上，空气里弥漫的灰尘几乎是迫不及待的附在了天然织物的缝隙里。  
这栋空寂的老式乡村别墅因为缺乏打理已经落满灰尘，壁纸剥落，大厅里正对着入口的壁画还留下一点绿孔雀的轮廓，木地板破裂，各种蛇虫鼠蚁在墙壁、地板的缝隙里挖了洞、安了家，已经很难让人再想起她过往的美丽与优雅。  
拉斐尔拿起壁炉上摆放着的空相框，轻轻吹去上面的灰尘，露出它原本的原木花纹，相框背上用黑色马克笔写着一行字：  
爸爸，我爱你！  
来自世x上最可xxxx[爱心]  
有不少字母已经看不清痕迹了，仿佛是被人用思念的姿态抚摸了太多次而蹭掉的，拉斐尔想起了过往的时光，不禁笑了起来。他从上衣口袋里掏出皮夹，抽出里面的照片，轻轻抚平略折的边角，装入相框，低头放在嘴边落下一吻。  
“我们终于回家啦。”照片里的年轻女子扶着拉斐尔的胳膊笑得眼睛眯成了月牙儿。

维多利亚踏上那辆古董蒸汽火车的时候，才真正意识到自己是彻底对生活了十一年的亚平宁半岛说了“再见”，她将要在欧洲大陆海峡对岸的不列颠群岛生活，渡过整个初中和高中生涯，甚至今后的一辈子。  
她进入车厢的隔间里，她的父亲整个人都在站台的阴影的笼罩下，抬起手向她挥了挥，在玻璃和金属折射的扭曲光线中消失不见。  
“小姐，我能坐这儿吗？”她闻声回头，黑发女孩背着窗站在走廊里对她笑，像披着日光做成的披风。

就在半年前，维多利亚并没有思考过自己的生活会发生这样大的变化，她那时候满脑子想得还是该怎么拒绝一个三年级男生的追求，该怎么高分通过考试，复活节该到哪里度假……  
很明显，她生活在一个富裕的家庭中，家庭背景很好的抵消了她生理上的缺陷，作为一名白化病患者，她从小到大都享受着优越的生活条件和随叫随到的医疗储备。家庭住址是天堂街33号，一栋建于19世纪、被绿植淹没的大房子。这栋房子里的常驻人员只有三位：拉斐尔、维多利亚和万能管家莫妮卡·菲奥林尼女士。  
拉斐尔·奥兰多是一名财产来源不明的神秘百万富翁，向外公开身份是畅销书作家、画家、单身父亲、百万富翁，和许多人眼中的“黄金单身汉”……以及维多利亚眼中的“花花公子”。  
维多利亚从六岁起就开始有意识地留意爸爸的情况，也开始对家中来来去去的“朋友”产生好奇，她也记下了几个特殊的日子，但最终一无所获。  
比如拉斐尔在晚上会比白天更有活力；  
比如拉斐尔吃得很多、从来不锻炼却没有见他长胖；  
比如拉斐尔来历不明的巨额遗产——维多利亚查阅过历年来的新闻报纸，从来没见过那些暴利的产业出现在某个报道上。  
诸如此类，数不胜数。

如上所述，奥兰多父女会搬到英国是一件计划外的事情，那么是什么改变了这位疼爱女儿的父亲的想法呢？  
这我们要追溯回两千多年前，一个浑身雪白的婴儿被父母抛弃在森林里开始说起。  
那个森林位于庞贝的不远处，平时里经常有商人会经过，慢慢的用脚和蹄子踩出了一条路。  
“露娜，我的女神，请祢饶恕我儿的罪孽……”  
男人和女人、或者说男孩和女孩紧握着双手跪倒在地，望着天空念着祈祷词，他们的前方是一个小小的布包。  
“女神，请祢宽恕我儿的罪。”  
太阳渐渐往西落下，女孩开始哽咽、她的声音发抖，渐渐从压抑的抽泣变成了嚎啕大哭，男孩也在流泪，他紧紧抱着女孩。  
两人互相搀扶着站了起来，头也不回的离开。  
小布包的表面突然出现了起伏，从布料缝隙里露出一只白白小手，哭声渐起。  
从微弱，到嚎哭，再到干哑。  
野兽闻到了弱小的味道，开始往这边聚集，它们潜伏在黑暗里，眼睛闪着贪婪的光。  
突然的，森林安静了下来，连昆虫也失去了声音。  
一只纤细修长的手抓起了布包，人类婴儿瘦小的身躯不过他的手掌大。  
第二日清晨，男孩和女孩回到那个地方，原地已经没有了他们期待看到的事物，只留下一块灰扑扑、沾满尘土和露水的破布。  
女孩跌倒在地，嘶声力竭地吼：“女神啊，祢为什么不肯宽恕我的孩子！”

“我的父亲就这样收养了我。”拉斐尔说。  
“噢，得了，爸爸，两千年，你在跟我开什么玩笑。”女孩把头埋进被子里，不想理会自己那个爱编故事的爸爸。  
“这是真的哦，我绝对没有撒谎。”拉斐尔轻轻拉下被子，不让她被蒙住脸。  
天蓝色柔软的被子和枕头间，是一张雪白的脸，她淡金色的头发几近透明，粉红色的眼睛就像小白兔般无辜美丽，涂了润唇膏的粉嫩小嘴水灵灵的，在拉斐尔看来是全世界最可爱的女孩了。  
两人互道晚安，按照惯例吻了额头，关灯，拉斐尔离开房间。  
这间房子在夜晚总显得空旷，即使拉斐尔摆了很多的装饰品意图填满这里，但也无济于事。  
走廊的尽头，围着围裙的管家菲奥林尼正在擦拭被取下的灯罩。  
“我听到您又在给维多利亚小姐讲您和老爷初遇的故事了。”  
“是啊，她还是不信。“拉斐尔笑得很无奈。  
“我总是对您说，您对小姐保护过度了，让她对这些东西都失去了兴趣。”  
“噢，得了吧，父亲当年便是如此教育我和狄阿娜的。”  
“您还好意思说自己与时俱进呢，那都是多少年前的事情了。”  
“我有自己的教育方式。要知道，我可特意为她挑选了一所天主教味道没那么浓的学校，却没想到竟教出了一位无神论者。”  
“不，她自称是科学的信徒。您要是听我的建议，别告诉她圣诞老人的真相……”  
“不论什么你都是对的是吧！”拉斐尔气呼呼地转身走了。  
奥菲林尼摇了摇头：“这么大了还是这么没有礼貌。”  
“有客人来访！”拉斐尔大声说。

“晚上好，奥兰多公爵。”门外的来访者并没有意识到自己并不被这栋房子欢迎，也有可能他意识到了，但不在意。  
客人被请进了书房，享用着热腾腾的咖啡和刚出炉的巧克力奶油夹心曲奇。  
“自从上次在柏林一别，我们有35年没见了。”拉斐尔说。  
“是啊，您还是没有丁点儿变化，除了发型和穿着，几乎一模一样。”老人说，他似乎很中意曲奇的味道，“我还记得您当时一上来，就撕裂了科斯华洛格伯爵，再联想到您如今的作风，我竟然很难再将过去的您和今天的您联系起来。”  
拉斐尔吹了吹咖啡，热气在眼镜上蒙上白纱：“邓布利多先生，您特地来登门拜访，不是来与我叙叙旧的吧？”  
他在这种事情上总是很没耐心。  
“这不是主要目的，但您要原谅一个老年人总是会情不自禁地想要回忆往昔的习惯。”邓布利多笑得很和蔼，这也是他对人一贯的态度。  
“这么说起来，我前几年收到了一份别人的赠礼，柏拉图《会饮篇》的拉丁原文，我还没来得及读，您想和我一起讨论一下吗？”  
“我很感谢公爵的邀请，但今天我怕是没什么时间了，我还得趁天亮前赶回去呢，学校的孩子们很难让人省心。”邓布利多用纸巾擦了擦嘴角和手指上的饼干屑，“我来拜访您主要是为了一件关乎你我的大事的。”  
“您请说，我洗耳恭听。”  
“十年前伏地魔的死因我想必公爵也有所耳闻，一位母亲用生命保护了自己刚出生的儿子，咒语反噬杀死了凶手。”  
“莉莉和哈利·波特。”  
“是的，那个古老的爱的咒语。”邓布利多拿出两封信递给拉斐尔，“您可以考虑下。”  
拉斐尔接过来只扫了一眼，信都没拆，“我接受您的提议。”

“哎呀，这不是应该由猫头鹰送来的吗？”

这是一个十分仓促的决定，但奥兰多家族庞大的力量能够让他们快速的在世界上任何地方安定下来，更不用说英国了。


	2. 第2章

维多利亚很难说清自己是不是喜欢移居英国，但有那么几点她是无法忍受的，比如总是灰蒙蒙看不见蓝天的天空。  
半年前，深夜一个陌生人的拜访，让爸爸改变了对未来的计划，带着她搬到了伦敦，这个城市和她曾经居住的罗马有极大的不同。  
陌生的天空、陌生的街道和陌生的面孔，都让维多利亚花了好一阵子才适应。  
这些事情，在和朋友们打电话的时候她一股脑的都说了。  
两个好朋友纷纷安慰她，保证过段日子就去伦敦找她玩。  
放下电话，转头，她的父亲坐在落地窗前读一封信，信纸是现在很难见到的羊皮纸，拉斐尔的脸上一直保持着一种诡异的幸福笑容。  
“我敢说，他又谈恋爱了。”维多利亚悄悄对菲奥林尼说。  
“嘘，心领神会。”菲奥林尼回答。

在伦敦迎来难得的夏天的时候，拉斐尔带着维多利亚去了对角巷。  
菲奥林尼陪伴维多利亚前往摩金夫人长袍专卖店定制校服，而拉斐尔则去碧痕书店了拿订好了的书籍。  
他是一位光荣的人民教师！  
那天邓布利多给他的信里，除了给维多利亚的入学通知书——这本来应该由猫头鹰送来的——还有一份教师合同。  
“奥兰多教授，您订购的书籍都在这里了，除了您要求的那本1788版的《炼金术学：千年研究》我暂时找不到哪里有存货之外。”店长说着，从柜台后搬出了一打用羊皮纸包裹和绳子捆好的书籍，那真是不少。  
“好的，谢谢您。”拉斐尔单手提起书，见不到丝毫的吃力，“祝您有愉快的一天。”  
在去找维多利亚的时候，拉斐尔看见宠物店上挂着大减价的招牌，便进去逛了一圈，最后抱着一只灰色小猫走出商店。  
“利亚，你看！我给你带来了谁？”  
“啊啊啊！是阿曼达！”维多利亚抱着小猫又亲又抱，她想养一只猫咪已经很久很久了，想到作梦都在念小猫。  
他们去奥利凡德购买魔杖，路上拉斐尔说：“本来我想给你买一只猫头鹰的，但是这只小猫吸引了我的目光，店里人说这只小猫因为太瘦弱被她的妈妈放弃了，他们发现的时候她已经是这个样子了，我就把它买了下来。”  
“先生，感谢您的爱心！”菲奥林尼略带讽刺的说，拉斐尔知道她看穿了自己。  
维多利亚在奥利凡德那里购买了一根胡桃木魔杖，凤凰羽毛的杖芯，不易弯曲。维多利亚在试用这根魔杖的时候，地板上蹦出来不少核桃，奥利凡德说这根魔杖找到了它的主人。  
从对角巷出来，拉斐尔借口有事没和她们一起走，维多利亚发誓她看见爸爸在和一个女人手拉着手走在街头，共享一个冰淇淋。

八月初，霍格沃茨召开员工会议，拉斐尔·奥兰多首次出席。  
作为霍格沃茨副校长的麦格教授在校长室里不住地踏步，脸色凝重，语速极快地说：“天哪，校长，您真得不是老糊涂了吗？抱歉。您竟然邀请一个吸血鬼公爵到我们学校来任教？那还是一个意大利的吸血鬼！万一他做了什么，伤害到了学生怎么办！而且您竟然现在才告诉我！”  
邓布利多试图安抚麦格教授：“米勒娃，你必须要淡定，先坐下来喝杯奶昔？”  
“淡定，校长，我要怎么淡定——谢谢校长，不用了——一个年龄和霍格沃茨不相上下的吸血鬼公爵竟然要来我们学校任教？为什么他们的议会没有阻止他！”麦格教授并不愚蠢，她和那些妄图把吸血鬼归入神奇动物行列的蠢货不一样，她深知一名活了千年左右的吸血鬼的能力有多可怕，万一发起疯来可能连邓布利多都没办法阻止，而且这位吸血鬼公爵还掌控着吸血鬼议会，她敢肯定从拉斐尔一踏进霍格沃茨起，就有无数双红通通的眼睛盯上了这座古老的城堡。这让她如何淡定？  
邓布利多说：“这其中的事情我可能知道一些，不过这个时候我不能和你说太多。米勒娃，你可以放心，我确信他是不会做出出格的事情的。而且，有一件事情我不得不提，特拉斯教授在两年前就开始向我请辞，只是一直找不到合适的人选，而奥兰多公爵是一个十分合适的人选，他在炼金术上的造诣高超，让他教初学者实在是大材小用，就连我也想像他讨教一二呢。”  
米勒娃已经知道自己无法改变邓布利多的决定了，况且就算改变了决定，他们也无法在短时间内找到另一位教师。她如今只能指望梅林和四位创始人庇佑霍格沃茨，而那位该隐的后人不要在霍格沃茨搞出大麻烦，因为如果真到了那时候包括邓布利多在内的所有教师也麻烦了。

拉斐尔早在和邓布利多签订契约的那天就知道他们有一个员工会议在八月十五日，讨论课表和教学方式之类的事情，这也是他第一次正式与未来的同事见面。  
他在进入会议室之前查看了一遍自己的着装，小心翼翼地抚平手臂上的一个褶皱，这才敲了门推进去。  
一时间所有的目光都集中在了他的身上，拉斐尔露出恰到好处的微笑并微微点头，会议室里爆发出热烈的欢迎声。  
拉斐尔环视四周找了个没人的位子坐下了，身边是一个趴在桌面上正在补眠的女士，身上有浓郁的熏香的味道。  
还不算太难闻。  
拉斐尔才刚坐下，就有一杯热茶送了过来，他抬头对上了一个身材丰盈的女士的笑脸，他也报以微笑。  
“你好先生，我的名字是波莫娜·斯普劳特，教授草药学。”斯普劳特起身和他握手，拉斐尔感觉她是一个好人。  
“你好，斯普劳特女士，我是拉斐尔·奥兰多。”  
有了斯普劳特开头，其他教师也接二连三地同他握手并介绍自己。  
“你好，奥兰多先生，我是艾伦·凯特尔伯恩，保护神奇生物学。”一个穿着普通的巫师袍的男巫师，相貌普通，脖子上挂着一串不知道用什么动物的角制成的哨子。  
“你好，奥兰多先生，我是菲利乌斯·弗立维，魔咒课的教授。”这个先生个子小小的，但拉斐尔觉得他的实力绝对比他的个子要高。  
“奥兰多先生，我是奥罗拉·辛尼斯塔，我最喜欢的就是那些星星了，多么美妙神奇，你明白的吧？同时我也是天文课的教授。”一位黑发黑眼黑皮肤的女士，起初神色有些冷淡，但说起星空的时候，眼中却爆发出了狂热的喜爱。  
“罗兰达·霍琦，飞行课教授，很高兴认识你。”一位有着灰色短发和黄色鹰一样的眼睛的女士说。  
……  
拉斐尔很快就和自己的同事们认识了，他也知道趴在桌子上睡觉的女士是西比尔·特里劳妮，占卜学的教授。  
“拉斐尔，你是今年的黑魔法防御课教授吗？”奥罗拉问道，她的笑容很愉悦。  
“不，并不是。”拉斐尔看见奥罗拉的脸瞬间拉了下来，他觉得莫名其妙，而其他人都笑了。  
“很抱歉，我没有在一开始说明，我是来教授炼金术学的。”拉斐尔向他们略带歉意地微微俯身。  
“噢，噢，没事，拉斐尔，我们在猜下一位走进来的是谁。”波莫娜开口解释道。  
“奥罗拉猜下一个进来的是黑魔法防御课教授，我们还没见过呢。我猜的是阿斯特教授，就是上一位炼金术学教授。”艾伦说，就是神奇生物学的教授。  
“艾伦，你这不算赢！”塞蒂玛·维克多着急地说，她是算术占卜的教授，“阿斯特可没来！”  
艾伦扬起胜利的笑容，“行了，塞蒂玛，输了就是输了，不要狡辩了。”  
“我的占卜不可能出错！”塞蒂玛的手开始发抖。  
“但西弗勒斯没来！”艾伦笑眯眯的。  
“塞蒂玛，占卜偶尔也会出错一次，没事的。”罗兰达感到不妙，连忙安抚地说道。  
其他人也感觉到了什么连忙出声安抚。


	3. 第3章

“不可能！算术占卜从未出错！”塞蒂玛猛地站起来，手不小心打翻了茶杯，热茶倒出来打湿了她的衣服，但她毫无感觉，从巫师袍下拿出一张数学图表开始测算，这张图表很大，占了她面前的所有桌面。  
波比·庞弗雷夫人和奥罗拉·辛尼斯塔小姐一起用手捂住了脸。  
菲利乌斯用魔法把桌子弄干，并把茶杯拿得离塞蒂玛远了一点。  
拉斐尔摸了摸食指上的戒指，他觉得自己好像做错了，又好像没做错。  
这时候门打开了，邓布利多、麦格和西弗勒斯一起走了进来，声音立刻都没了，连西比尔·特里劳妮女士都抬起了头。  
邓布利多走到的会议桌主位，扫视一圈：“人都到齐了吗？宾斯教授和希尔教授到哪儿去了？”  
话音刚落，从会议室的大门里钻出来一个珍珠白的影子，他匆匆飘到了一个位子坐下，什么都没说。  
接着一个穿着满是补丁的巫师袍的女巫师推开了门，头上却戴着一顶漂亮而精致的丝绸帽子，有两朵漂亮的绢花。她说：“邓布利多校长，很抱歉我迟到了，之前在门口遇到了宾斯，和他聊了一会儿，就晚了。”  
“没事，希尔教授，请尽快入座吧。”邓布利多和颜悦色地说。  
希尔眼睛很灵动，她迈着奇特的步伐走到会议桌旁边唯一一个座位，也就是拉斐尔和罗兰达之间的位子坐下了。  
邓布利多说了几句照例的寒暄和开场白，才缓缓进入正题：“在进入正题之前，我要介绍两位新同事给大家认识。一位是接替退休的拜尔德·阿斯特教授，新的炼金术学教授，我们的来自意大利的朋友，拉斐尔·奥兰多。”  
邓布利多笑着看向拉斐尔，他起身微微躬身，微笑着说：“很高兴在今后能和各位共事。”  
会议室响起了热烈的掌声。  
“另一位是我们今年的黑魔法防御课教授，伊莲娜·希尔教授。欢迎我们的新同事。”  
伊莲娜起身行了一个屈膝礼。  
掌声再次响起。  
“我想之前你们已经认识了吧？我也不用作太多的介绍了。我们来讨论一下今年一年级的课表吧。”  
这场会议正式开始了。  
因为炼金术学是六年级和七年级才有的高级课程，还是选修课，整场会议下来拉斐尔并没有得到太多的发言机会。  
除了课表，还有男女学生会长的人选选择、魁地奇比赛流程林林总总的，等会议结束已经是中午了。  
拉斐尔婉拒了邓布利多邀请他们一起共进午餐的请求，回到了他在伦敦租的房子。  
菲奥林尼的烹饪是全世界最美味的。  
开学的那天早上，维多利亚起得很早，天才刚刚亮了一点。她踩着厚软的地毯下了床，去敲拉斐尔房间的门，才敲了一下，门就打开了，拉斐尔正坐在落地窗前的沙发上看书，壁灯还亮着两盏。  
“早上好，爸爸。”维多利亚向他问好。  
拉斐尔抬头看向她，淡粉色的瞳孔里飞快的闪过一抹银光，他笑着问道：“早上好，利亚，今天怎么起得这么早？”  
维多利亚走了进去，在拉斐尔身边的沙发上坐了下来，拉斐尔打量着维多利亚，笑着夸奖道：“你今天的打扮很美丽，我相信所有小男孩儿看到你都会眼前一亮的。”  
维多利亚顿时红了脸，淡粉色的红晕在她苍白的脸上格外明显，她踌躇着说道：“爸爸，我很担心我能不能交到朋友。”  
“噢，我的小宝贝儿，你不用担心这件事，你见到人的时候，只用微笑打招呼，我相信所有人都会成为你的朋友。”  
“这怎么可能？”  
“为什么不可能？你可是我拉斐尔·奥兰多的女儿。”拉斐尔脸上透着自信，维多利亚似乎也被他的自信感染了，顿时笑了起来。  
“好了，小可爱，走吧，去餐厅，菲奥林尼一定已经做好了你最喜欢的松饼。”

吃完早餐，拉斐尔带着维多利亚开车去国王十字车站。  
九又四分之三站台，他们就像所有将要分别的家人一样，惜惜相别。  
“好了，宝贝儿，我们在学校见。”拉斐尔帮维多利亚把行李放到行李架上，在脸颊两边都亲了一下，才离开列车。  
维多利亚贴在窗户上看见拉斐尔隐没在人群中离开了，她感觉眼睛涩涩的。  
“同学，请问这里有人吗？”有人在身后叫她。

上一秒拉斐尔才从九又四分之三站台离开，下一秒就出现在霍格沃茨外的霍格莫德村庄，这个全英国唯一一个巫师村庄。  
拉斐尔熟门熟路地走进一家酒馆，向酒馆的老板娘要了一杯朗姆酒。  
他想起上一次来这家酒馆的时候，维多利亚都还没有出生。  
拉斐尔端着朗姆酒想在早晨里有点拥挤的酒馆里找一个空的桌子，就听到有人在叫他的名字，回头，是那位黑魔法防御课教授伊莲娜·希尔。  
“奥兰多先生，您如果不建议的话，可以来和我坐一桌。”伊莲娜对拉斐尔笑得温柔，在她身边的椅子上放了一顶红色的圆帽，上面别着一朵珍珠串成的花朵。  
“当然，希尔小姐，多谢您的邀请。”拉斐尔走过去坐下，伊莲娜喝的是黄油啤酒。  
伊莲娜笑吟吟地问道：“奥兰多先生您刚刚从国王十字车站回来吗？我听麦格教授说您有一位女儿在霍格沃茨读书。”  
拉斐尔微微颔首，“是的。希尔小姐，您不介意我直呼您的名字吧？”  
“当然不会，拉斐尔——我想你也不介意？”伊莲娜歪着头看着拉斐尔，碧绿的眼眸亮闪闪的。

拉斐尔的办公室在霍格沃茨城堡七楼，对面就是弗立维教授的办公室，而炼金术学教室在另一条走廊上。  
拉斐尔的办公室是按照自己的品味布置的：地上铺着柔软的地毯，踩上去不会发出任何声音；窗边的地板要高出不少，一层层台阶往上走，厚重的红色窗帘足以遮挡窗外的所有光线，窗前的高台上摆着办公桌，下面的墙壁上靠着几个很大的书柜，各种各样的书籍密密麻麻地排布着；壁炉前放着几张沙发，茶几上的花瓶里的玫瑰花开得正好，不远处还有另一扇门通往另一个房间，是休息室，若是没时间回家，可以在这里住下。  
拉斐尔满意地在办公室里走了一遍，让家养小精灵送来咖啡和点心。  
他想着，维多利亚这个时候应该才走出没多远。

维多利亚和车厢里的人交谈愉快，是一个男孩和一个女孩。  
男孩叫做奥斯顿·普威特，棕发蓝眼，身材适中，左耳朵带着一只耳钉。他说他的父母都是巫师，还提到他的爸爸在对抗伏地魔的战役中死去了。  
女孩名为安娜塔希娅·塞尔温，黑色长发，眼睛是琥珀色的，嘴唇的颜色是淡淡的樱花粉，长得很漂亮。  
“噢，我的天哪，你们的家族都是神圣二十八族里的！”刚来英国不了解事情的维多利亚惊讶地叫道，她随即问：“你们之间真的没有和任何普通人出生的巫师结过婚吗？”  
奥斯顿和安娜塔希娅噗哧一声笑了出来，安娜塔希娅说：“事实上现在的巫师界可以说没有人敢底气十足的说自己是纯血统巫师了，我的一个姑姑和一个堂姐就和麻瓜出身的巫师结婚了。”  
奥斯顿点点头，维多利亚皱着眉头没说话。  
这时候，有一声很小的喵喵声响了起来。  
“啊！”维多利亚如梦初醒，“我的阿曼达！”  
她站到座椅上拿阿曼达呆着的篮子，奥斯顿和安娜也站起来帮她。  
“安娜，你接一下阿曼达，我找找猫粮。”维多利亚把篮子小心翼翼地递给安娜，又回头去找猫粮和酸奶。  
安娜抱着篮子坐到另一边，奥斯顿在帮维多利亚找东西。  
“啊——我的天哪，这太糟糕了！我可能忘了把酸奶带过来了。”维多利亚拿着几袋不一样的幼猫猫粮说道。  
“没事，没事，等会儿会有人推着小推车卖一些零食，你可以和她买一些。”奥斯顿提议道。  
他们相处愉快。  
奥斯顿说的不错，没多久就有一个女巫师推着小推车过来，她的推车上摆着满满的零食。维多利亚给阿曼达买了酸奶，又买了几样零食，安娜和奥斯顿也都买了一些，包厢的桌子上很快摆满了零食。  
维多利亚吃了一颗怪味豆，脸上出现了很奇妙的表情：“天哪！这个味道是——”  
“是什麽？”  
“屎壳郎味？蜘蛛味？臭袜子的味道？”  
“奥斯顿你能不要那么恶心吗！”安娜忍不住说，她的小脸都皱了起来。  
“是血腥味！”维多利亚说，“这是不一样的血腥味，有点甜，像我爸爸经常吃的糖果的味道。”  
“……你爸爸的口味真奇怪。”安娜直言不讳，但维多利亚并没有觉得有什么问题，她笑着说：“是的，没错，他的口味很奇怪。”  
“他竟然喜欢血腥味的糖！那一定是很酷的人！”奥斯顿突然满脸崇拜的说道，“我以前也吃到过，但那太难吃了！”  
“酷——噢，是的，他是我见过最酷的人！”维多利亚开心地说。


	4. 第4章

中午的时候，拉斐尔到教室看了一圈，并检查了三遍上课要用的仪器，把有损坏或者缺少的仪器记载下来，直到霍格沃茨的家养小精灵提醒他到了午餐的时间，他才下到餐厅。  
属于教师的那一张长长的餐桌上摆满了各式各样的食物，酒杯和盘子都是银色的，上面有着漂亮的花纹。  
有趣的是，拉斐尔发现他的酒杯上的花纹是一只蝙蝠，这是巧合吗？  
“拉斐尔，你是第一次来霍格沃茨吧？”赫奇帕奇学院的院长、草药课教授波莫娜·斯普劳特笑吟吟地问他，她面前的盘子里还留着一小块牛排。  
拉斐尔颔首称是，波莫娜捂着嘴笑道：“那么你就必须要尝尝霍格沃茨的家养小精灵做的烧鹅，味道很棒。”  
“谢谢。我会试试的。”拉斐尔温和地说，之后就取了一块烧鹅肉。  
波莫娜回头又和伊莲娜说话。  
“晚餐前学生们就到了。”  
“那时候我得出去迎接新生。”麦格教授说道。  
“那一定很有趣。”拉斐尔看着麦格教授说。  
麦格教授脸色一僵，随即恢复正常，“其实挺无趣的。”  
“我和麦格教授一样，每年都会去迎接新生，但我觉得这很有趣！”霍格沃茨的钥匙保管员和狩猎场看守鲁伯·海格兴高采烈地说。  
“我希望今年能少几个顽皮的孩子。”弗立维教授说，“像韦斯莱双胞胎那样子的有一对就足够了。”  
这话引起了教师席的一片此起彼伏的赞同。  
“西弗勒斯，中午好。”麦格教授突然出声，原来迟到的西弗勒斯·斯内普教授这个时候才来。  
“午安，麦格教授。”西弗勒斯向她打了声招呼，视线扫过教师席，在拉斐尔身上停顿了一会儿，但没人发现。  
“午安，西弗勒斯。”餐桌上响起了打招呼的声音。  
“今天有小羊排。”  
“红酒的味道很棒，应该是换了一瓶。”

霍格沃茨特快吭哧吭哧地前进着，随着一声刺耳的刹车声，火车慢慢停下。  
学生们从各自的车厢里一涌而出，身材高大的海格提着灯呼唤着新生。  
维多利亚和所有的新生一样紧跟在海格后面上了小船，她、安娜、奥斯顿和一个叫做伊西多尔·莱昂纳多的黑发男孩儿坐在同一艘小船上。  
小船驶向城堡，船尾在平静的水面上划开一道道水纹，一座庞大的城堡出现在所有人的眼前。  
小船在一个地下码头前停下，学生们一个接一个的下船，通过陡峭赤壁间的小道，他们攀上台阶，来到了城堡的一扇橡木大门前。  
海格敲了大门三声，门立时打开了，穿着翡翠绿袍子的麦格教授正站在门后。

拉斐尔算着时间差不多了，在镜子前整理了一下仪容，才离开办公室到礼堂去。  
在四楼的楼梯间，他看到了西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
“嗨，西弗勒斯。”拉斐尔主动打招呼。  
西弗勒斯转身看向拉斐尔，回应他：“晚上好，拉斐尔。”  
“你这是要去礼堂吧？我们一起？”拉斐尔微笑着问道，用手势邀请他同行。  
西弗勒斯没有异议。  
两人来到礼堂的时候，新生都已经到齐了，排好队站在一张三脚凳前，这里和中午的冷清完全不同，现在这四张餐桌上坐满了穿着黑色袍子的学生。  
此时分院才刚刚开始。  
拉斐尔在自己的位子上坐下来，看到四处张望的维多利亚向他看了过来，她一头白发在新生中非常的引人注目，脸上有些许的紧张，拉斐尔回给她一个安抚性的微笑。  
“维多利亚·奥兰多。”麦格教授叫到了她的名字，维多利亚立刻上前，坐到了那张三脚凳上，麦格教授随即把帽子放在了她的头上。  
维多利亚听到一个声音在耳边轻声说：“你拥有智慧和勇气，因为父亲的原因……”  
“我爸爸怎么了？”维多利亚用同样轻的声音问道。  
“……你以后会知道的。给你一个忠告，注意每一个重要的选择。”  
“格兰芬多！”帽子大声说。

拉斐尔晚上留宿在霍格沃茨，当他清晨醒来的时候，太阳才刚刚冒头。  
拉斐尔从公文包里找出一颗红色的糖果吃着，开始准备起今天下午的课程，他的第一堂课在下午一点，七年级的学生。  
因为是毕业班，拉斐尔不得不慎重。  
因为他早在员工会议后就把两个年级的专业书籍、前一位教授留下来的教案和学生们写得论文都看了一遍，此时对自己的学生有着初步的了解。  
拉斐尔看着自己写出来的初级考试卷十分满意，这卷卷子不仅囊括炼金术所有的基础知识，还稍微涉猎了一些炼金术的实际操作方面，这能让他更快更直接地了解学生的水平，以决定教学内容。

早餐时间，拉斐尔下去露了个面，关注了一下维多利亚与同学是否相处愉快，就回到了办公室继续做准备。  
维多利亚身边坐着奥斯顿，他和她一样进入了格兰芬多学院，而安娜却是进入了斯莱特林，奥斯顿并不惊讶，他说：“塞尔温都是斯莱特林。”  
维多利亚吃着早餐，她的盘子里有全麦面包、熏肉、培根、黄豆、鸡蛋和香肠，用奥斯顿的话说是标准的英格兰的早餐，他是苏格兰人。  
用完早餐，维多利亚和斯莱特林长桌上的安娜打了个招呼，她看起来有点儿不自在，对维多利亚也带了点疏离和冷淡，维多利亚莫名其妙的，和她说了不到两句就和奥斯顿还有另外几个和她同寝室的女孩一起去黑魔法防御课教室了。

下午一点，拉斐尔抱着所有的教材进入了教室，那些本来还在吵吵闹闹地学生立时安静了下来，好奇地打量着他这个新教授。  
黑色的长发扎成马尾垂在脑后，肤色很白，相貌俊美，脸上的微笑透着疏离的温和，鼻子上是一架金边眼镜，镜片后的眼瞳似乎是淡色的。  
他们的教授并不是穿着他们已经看得审美疲劳的巫师长袍，而是一件黑色的双排扣西装，系着一根银灰色的领带，穿着和西装同色系的皮鞋，抬手时露出的白色衬衫袖口别着一个银色的袖扣，看不清图案。  
这身打扮，怪异极了。  
拉斐尔站在讲台上，环视了一番教室，四个学院加起来的学生也不过十三个，拉斐尔感受到了这门课的冷门。他向学生问好：“下午好，同学们。”  
“下午好，教授。”前所未有的整齐。  
拉斐尔温和的笑容中多了一分满意，他自我介绍道：“我的名字是拉斐尔·奥兰多，是你们的炼金术学的教授，在接下的一年中，我会教授你们炼金术的进阶内容，学习如何使用仪器，制作傀儡、提炼稀有金属等，欢迎你们提问。”  
下面的人都举起了手，拉斐尔随便点了一个人，“你的名字和问题？”  
“贝拉·爱凡妮莎（Bella Ivanitsa）。奥兰多教授，请问您的年龄？”是一个人如其名的少女，即使带着眼镜也没有让她失去应有的光辉。  
“……三十。”这当然是假的。  
“泽洛斯·格林格拉斯（Zelos Greengrass）。教授，请问您会教我们制作什么样炼金物品？”这名少年看起来出身于富贵的家庭，从他坐着的时候无时无刻不挺直脊背就能看出拥有良好的家教。  
“像我之前说过的，我会教你们制作傀儡，提炼稀有金属。不过在做这件事情之前，我需要先知道你们会些什么，所以我准备了这个。”拉斐尔扬了扬手上的试卷，“这是我们下节课的内容。”  
“亚瑟·佩恩斯维克（Athur Painswick）。请问教授，您会教我们制作往生魔镜吗？”红头发的男孩，脸上有一点雀斑，头发乱糟糟的，脸上带着一个很大的黑框眼镜，但拉斐尔想到阿斯特教授对这个男孩的评语：拥有超出常人的天赋和创造力，并且认真的热爱着这一门艺术。  
“如果你相信魔镜，可以尝试着把它作为课题。”  
“西瑞尔·伊德（Cyril Eade）。请问长生不老药是否真实存在，教授。”脸上带着拉斐尔作为教师乐于看到的好奇。  
“是的，它存在。”  
“那么如何制作它？”还是西瑞尔·伊德。  
“你可以写信请教尼古拉斯·勒梅这位伟大的炼金术师。”拉斐尔看到西瑞尔·伊德脸上的表情顿时沉了下去。  
拉斐尔花了一节课的时间去回答学生们千奇百怪的问题，在下课铃响之后，他给了学生十分钟的休息时间，在那之后，他就把试卷发了下去。  
“同学们，希望你们能得到一个理想的成绩，另外提一句，这次的测验成绩将算入学期末的综合成绩内。好了，各位，请努力吧。”拉斐尔说完这句话，就坐到了讲台后的椅子上，从公文包里拿出了一本书看。  
讲台下，是学生们拿着羽毛笔奋笔疾书的身影；讲台上，是教授坐在椅子上捧着书看的姿态，似乎并不关注考场如何。  
这让一些在暑假玩得忘我而忘记了复习的学生们动起了小心思，阿尔文·奥莱尔（Alvin Oiller）就是其中之一，他根本没想到第一节课就有一个测验，这也让他在来学校的前一日还在和朋友们在酒吧里彻夜狂欢。  
阿尔文悄悄地看了一眼讲台，确认老师的眼睛没看过来，速度飞快的像后座丢了一张纸条，在等待的时候，他在试卷上写着自己会得题目。


	5. 第5章

在他回答完第四个问题的时候，纸条被卷成小球重新丢了回来，他正想在桌子底下打开看得时候，他突然感觉眼前一暗，一抬头，之前还在看书的教授突然到了他的桌前，手上还拿着那本书，教授那双藏在金边眼镜后面的看不清颜色的眼睛正牢牢盯着他，脸上的表情还算和蔼，至少笑容还是有的。  
阿尔文被教授看着，内心突然翻滚出一种异样的恐惧，眼前盯着他的好像并不是一个友善的教授，而是一个大型食肉动物。他仿佛失去了说话力气，好一会儿才找回了自己的声音，结结巴巴地问道：“教……教授，请……请问有什么事吗？”  
拉斐尔依旧微笑着，向他伸出了手，阿尔文在内心挣扎了一下，把纸球交给了教授，教授满意地点点头，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我不希望有下一次。”  
“当然，教授。”在拉斐尔转身离开的时候，阿尔文徒然一松，整个人都趴在了桌上，后座戳了戳他，问他怎么样了。  
阿尔文挺直了脊背，摇摆了一下脑袋，示意自己没事。  
他悄悄看了一眼拉斐尔，却见他飞快的看了回来，阿尔文立即收回视线，专心回答试卷上的问题。  
拉斐尔愉悦地眯起眼睛笑了，在那个男孩第一次看他的时候他就发现了，那样鬼鬼祟祟的，太容易让人发现端倪了。  
在这之后，拉斐尔又抓了两个试图作弊的，这场考试风平浪静地结束了，他收起了试卷，在下课铃响之后微笑着说：“用餐愉快。”  
“谢谢教授。”学生们回应着他，“您也一样。”  
拉斐尔把所有的试卷收进一个文件夹里，放到了办公室之后才去大礼堂，学生们差不多都已经到齐了，餐桌上摆满了各种各样的食物。  
拉斐尔快步走到自己的座位上坐下，才刚落座，喝了一口红酒，就有人问他第一次上课怎么样。  
拉斐尔笑着回答：“很好，学生们都很听话。”  
“噢，你真是太幸运了，你面对的都是六七年级的学生，不像那些年纪小的孩子们，真的，他们太会闹了。”说话的这位是教授飞行课的罗兰达·霍琦教授，在她的课上拉斐尔可以轻易想象到会出现什么样的事情。  
“你完全不能想象为什么那些基本上只碰过玩具扫帚的孩子们竟然有勇气飞到两百米的高空！”霍琦不停地抱怨着，拉斐尔笑吟吟地听着，时不时附和一两句。  
“罗兰达，我相信你这还是好的。”有了霍琦开头，弗立维教授也加入了吐槽，“今天我的第一节课是六年级的学生，学习清水如泉咒，但我没想到竟然有人的魔杖头竟然像没装水龙头的水管一样，完全停不下来，差点淹了整个教室，我的书湿了一大堆！其中有一本还是1706年的初版呢！”  
“怪不得今天我看到费里奇那么生气，和他打招呼都没有反应，原来是这个原因。”  
因为第二天没课，拉斐尔在和维多利亚打了招呼之后就离开了霍格沃茨，他要去准备搬家了。  
前脚才离开霍格莫德村庄的拉斐尔，下一秒就出现在了一栋年久失修的城堡前，一楼的窗户有大半已经破开了，外观还算是完整的，从仍有的框架上可以看到过去是有多么的富丽堂皇。  
城堡占地颇广，建在山坡上，周边树木环绕，有着很高的隐蔽性，而离城堡两公里左右就是一个还算富饶的小镇，有一条公路也在那里，交通有些麻烦但还能接受。  
拉斐尔走近城堡，轻轻推了一下大门，大门应声而开，门后是一个很大的门厅，墙纸已经剥落，露出发黄发黑的墙体，铺在地上的木板有不少是残缺的，还有一个大坑，露出下面黑漆漆的地下室。  
这个城堡的修缮费用将是一笔巨款。  
他跳过大坑，门厅后是一个很大的客厅，天花板上有一个很大的破洞，一盏水晶吊灯掉在了地上，吊灯上还完好的水晶都已经被人取走了，这是拉斐尔看到有个很大的破洞的窗户推测到的。  
拉斐尔花费了两个小时的时间走了一遍整个城堡，他在心里计算着修缮需要的所有钱财，也对整个城堡的布局了如指掌。  
这个城堡有五层楼，算上地下室总共四十二个房间，大部分房间都破烂不堪，完整的门和窗户都十分少见，更何况脆弱的门锁，而家具除了堆放在地下室的那些烂木头其他的都已经不翼而飞。  
拉斐尔逛完一圈，天已经黑了，他回伦敦的房子里睡了一晚上，第二天去对角巷找了一家工作室，和经理谈了很久最终以十万个金加隆的价格定下了城堡的打扫、修缮和装修之类的所有工作，老板保证在圣诞节前会做完所有的工作。

维多利亚从魔药教室几乎逃一样的跑了出来，随后黛·雷德菲尔德（Dawn Redfield）和奥斯顿两个人先后出了教室赶了上去。  
“维多，不要吧，斯内普教授又不会吃人。”黛笑嘻嘻地说，她和维多利亚是同一寝室，两人很聊得来。  
“我感觉他下一秒就要变身为霸王龙把我一口吞下了。”维多利亚一脸后怕和悔恨，她说完这句话带着歉意地看着奥斯顿，“我不应该把那根壁虎的尾巴提前加进去的，我没想到事情会变成那样。奥斯顿，我很抱歉因为我的缘故害得你和我一起挨训，拿了最低分。”  
奥斯顿无所谓地拍了拍维多利亚的肩膀：“没事儿，只是坏了一锅魔药和一个T而已，分数我们可以下次再赚。”  
“维多，不要伤心难过了，今天午餐上会有提拉米苏，你最喜欢的。”黛说。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“昨天我去了厨房一遍，和家养小精灵说我今天午餐想吃提拉米苏和芒果布丁，他们答应我了！”黛说到这个开心地笑了起来，“这是弗雷德和乔治告诉我的。”  
说着，前面的走廊上出现了两个一模一样的红发男孩，黛跑上去和他们打招呼。  
“嗨，弗雷德！嗨，乔治！今天怎么样？”  
“你好，黛小姐，今天很棒！”  
“你好，黛小姐，今天棒极了！”  
“我们在魔咒课上成功用出了星光璀璨！”  
“整个教室都亮了！”  
“哇！教授怎么说？”黛两眼发亮地看着他们。  
“呃——不太好。”  
“很糟糕。”  
“为什么？”维多利亚和奥斯顿和他们三个人碰面了，还听到了前面的话。  
双胞胎的其中一个问：“你是——？”  
“你好，我是维多利亚·奥兰多。”维多利亚向他们伸出手，“黛的朋友。”  
“你好，弗雷德，乔治！”奥斯顿很高兴的和他们打招呼。  
“你好！”两个人分别和维多利亚握了手，“我是乔治·韦斯莱。你的头发的颜色真好看！”  
“我是弗雷德·韦斯莱，很高兴认识你。你很特别。”维多利亚注意到他的刘海有点焦还有点短了。  
“谢谢你们。”第一次被陌生人称赞特别和好看的维多利亚罕见地脸红了。  
他们又和奥斯顿打了招呼，才说起教授的反应：“教授刚想称赞我们用出了一个很棒的咒语，意外就发生了！”  
“什么意外？”三个人同时问。  
“那些小星星有温度！烧了乔治的羽毛笔和我的头发。”弗雷德说。  
“那真是太糟糕了。”黛说。  
“是啊，那是我最后一支羽毛笔了。”乔治说，“不过我们还是为格兰芬多加了五分！”  
“如果没有温度的话，那是一个完美的星光咒了。”弗雷德有些遗憾。  
“你们真的很棒。”维多利亚由衷地说。  
“谢谢，善良的小姐。”  
“谢谢，美丽的小姐。”

晚上睡觉前，维多利亚坐在床上看着课表闷闷不乐的。  
黛和朱莉安娜走过来坐到她身边，一人一边地揽住维多利亚的肩膀，问道：“亲爱的，怎么了？”  
维多利亚叹了口气，说：“明天午后有一节飞行课，我问了特里劳妮教授，明天可能是一个阴雨天。”维多利亚通过三年级的两位学姐了解到特里劳妮教授的预言最好反着理解。  
“这不是很好吗？难道你不喜欢飞行吗？”朱莉安娜不理解地问，她一直都很期待飞行课。  
“不……不是，我很喜欢。”维多利亚连忙解释，“我还想过加入格兰芬多魁地奇球队。”  
“那怎么了？”两个人脸上都是一脸疑惑。  
“你们知道吧？我患有白化病。”维多利亚沮丧地说道，“我这种病是基因突变而来的，造成色素缺失。”  
“所以你才会这么白？”黛一直以为维多利亚是因为有特殊的血统外表才会异于常人的。  
“是的。”维多利亚点头，“我不能晒阳光，不然会得皮肤病；视力也不好，眼睛也不能见强光……”  
“天哪，这……亲爱的维多利亚，你真勇敢。”黛亲了一下维多利亚的脸颊，“你是我见过最美丽的女孩子。”  
“黛……谢谢你，你真好。”维多利亚抱住黛也亲了她一口。  
“维多利亚，你可以去找医疗翼的庞弗雷夫人，她说不定有办法能够帮助你。”朱莉安娜给她出主意。  
“实在不行你可以请她写假条。”黛也说。  
维多利亚接受了两个小伙伴的建议，安心地进入了梦乡。

第二天午餐后，维多利亚和黛一起去找了庞弗雷夫人，两个人说明了来意之后，庞弗雷夫人在药柜里拿出了一个铁罐递给维多利亚，说：“你们应该早点儿来找我，拉斐尔也和我说过这件事情，这个是庞弗雷夫人特制防晒霜，抹一点就可以让阳光遇到你都转弯，可以持续六个小时。”  
“哇！谢谢您，庞弗雷夫人！”维多利亚喜极而泣，她走上前用力地抱住了庞弗雷夫人，眼泪一下子从眼睛里涌了出来，打湿了整张小脸。  
庞弗雷夫人回抱了她，怜爱地看着维多利亚，拿出手帕替她擦掉眼泪，说：“噢，我的可怜的孩子，别哭了，快点去把防晒霜擦起来吧，记得，每一个地方都要擦。”

多年后再次回想起来，这也是维多利亚过得最开心的一个下午。

下午茶时间，拉斐尔拿着辛尼斯塔小姐给他的邀请函欣然赴会。

那是昨天晚上，拉斐尔在高塔上看月亮的时候遇到的辛尼斯塔，她拿着一个黄铜的天文望远镜正从屋顶上跳到了高塔的前沿上，正好落在拉斐尔坐的位置的旁边。  
辛尼斯塔的黑皮肤和黑色的袍子几乎和黑夜融为一体，拉斐尔推了下眼镜，“晚上好，辛尼斯塔小姐。”  
“晚上好，拉斐尔。”辛尼斯塔在他身边坐下，风灯柔和的光芒洒在她的身上，仿佛融入了无边的黑夜，折射不出一丁点儿光芒。  
拉斐尔目光在她身上过了两遍，主动问道：“看星星呢？”  
“是啊，我要抓住天狼星最后的尾巴，一年也就那么点儿时间能观测到呢。”辛尼斯塔指了指天边的一颗被月亮的柔光遮挡住的星星，反问他，“你在干什麽？”  
“唔……我在看月亮，满月的光辉经常让我着迷。”拉斐尔微笑着回答，他一直都是这么笑着的。  
辛尼斯塔没有说什么，从袖子里拿出一张装饰的非常漂亮的信封递给拉斐尔，“这是波莫娜让我转交给你的。”  
拉斐尔接过，收进口袋里，“谢谢。”  
“宇宙的时间和地球上的时间是不一样的。”辛尼斯塔说完这句话，从窗台上翻了下去，“我要去睡觉了，晚安，拉斐尔。”  
“晚安，辛尼斯塔小姐。”拉斐尔看着她走到楼梯口，突然回过头来：“请叫我奥罗拉。”  
“没问题，奥罗拉，祝你好梦。”

拉斐尔推开教工休息室的门，五颜六色的彩条、碎屑扑面而来，一颗颗彩色的糖果被人扔向他，碰到身上、地上和门板上，绽开亮闪闪的粉末，沾了拉斐尔一身。  
“欢迎拉斐尔加入霍格沃茨！”这是男男女女整齐的声音。  
霍格沃茨今日在校的所有教职工都站在了他的面前，最前面的是波莫娜，她手上捧着一个绿色的蛋糕，而其他人站在她的身后，手上还拿着发射出闪粉糖果的炮筒，所有人脸上都洋溢着真心实意的笑容，而在他们的头顶上，飘着各种颜色的气球，还挂着两道横幅：  
欢迎拉斐尔·奥兰多加入霍格沃茨！  
欢迎伊莲娜·希尔加入霍格沃茨！  
拉斐尔看到伊莲娜身上也沾着彩条和闪粉，给身上的白色巫师袍加了不少颜色。  
“谢谢你们！我太开心了！”拉斐尔走过去接过波莫娜的蛋糕，热情地拥抱了她。  
这是一个美妙的下午，他们享受着欢乐和甜点。


	6. 第6章

这里是纽约，美国最繁华的城市之一。晚上八点，太阳释放了最后一点光明，黑夜占据了天空，月亮升起，同时，城市黑暗的一面也开始复苏。  
有一个男孩走在布鲁克林的街头上，戴着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，穿着印有超人标识的T恤和破洞牛仔裤，头上戴着耳机，电线插进牛仔裤的后口袋里，手里提着书店的袋子，走路跟着歌的节奏一摇一摆。  
就像全美国的所有男孩一样。  
他走进一家刚刚营业的夜店，摘下了耳机挂在脖子上，绕过舞池，熟门熟路地走到角落里的一个卡座，那里是所有灯光的死角，照明只能靠桌上的一盏小灯。  
这里已经坐了四个人，两男两女，其中一对是双胞胎，有着同样的银发和精致的外貌。  
“路易斯，你又迟到了。”说话的女孩有一头亮眼的红发，但在昏暗的环境下看不出有任何区别。  
“因为我是Lois。”路易斯笑眯眯地说，手伸过去揽住她的肩膀，坐在了女孩身边。  
“所以你和超人有个约会？”维纳斯打掉他的手，“听着，路易斯，你不能每次这样，每次都在我们……”她停住了，看起来下一个词语让她很难说出来。  
“正义联盟，亲爱的，正义联盟。”路易斯笑着提醒，他的表情看起来有点暗爽。  
“我知道！正义联盟，”维纳斯转过头不看他，这个词语说出来对她还是一个很大的挑战，“你真的不觉得这个名字很……羞耻吗？”  
“拜托了，亲爱的维纳斯。”坐在她对面的黑发男孩发出抱怨的声音，“我知道我们之间你的年纪最大，但你也要稍微的……唔……跟上潮流的步骤吧。”  
“爱德华，我出生的时候超人的爷爷都还没出生呢！”维纳斯愤怒地喊道，路易斯赶紧凑过去捂住了她的嘴，“亲爱的，我们知道，我们都知道，你还想让更多人知道我们的身份吗？”  
维纳斯拉开路易斯的手，做了一个抱歉的手势。  
路易斯赶紧说：“听着，伙计们，我很抱歉我这次的迟到，我保证这会是最后一次了，现在让我们谈正事吧。”  
“是的，赶紧谈正事吧。”爱德华嘟囔道，“我新买的漫画还没来得及看呢。”  
维纳斯动作明显的翻了个白眼，爱德华对她做了一个鬼脸。  
银发男孩塞尔分别瞪了两人一眼，清了清嗓子道““关于我们接到消息说奥兰多公爵入职霍格沃茨，”他停顿了一下，“很遗憾地告诉大家，消息属实。”  
路易斯撇了撇嘴，“他总不会让我们失望。”  
“那我们接下来干什么？”银发的女孩泽尔达问。  
“噢——这是一个好问题。”路易斯站起来，两只手撑在桌子上，压下上半身，脸逼近自己的同伴，用堪称邪恶的声音说，“我们敬爱的奥兰多公爵选择了人类巫师的一侧，背叛了吸血鬼一族一直以来的宗旨，而令人更加失望的是，吸血鬼议会也同意了他愚蠢的计划。我们，正义联盟必须做些什么，来让族人们知道，什么才是正确的选项。”  
“额……塞、路易斯，不要跟我说你要帮伏地魔？”泽尔达精致的脸庞扭成一团，她立刻说，“如果你这么做我就立刻去告诉爸爸，爸爸会转告公爵然后他会把你关起来！”  
路易斯动作夸张地抚了一下额头：“噢，拜托，亲爱的泽尔达，我才不会选择和人类合作，更不要说是不知死活的人类。而且，按照那个人类的做法我会再也看不到超人和蝙蝠侠一起打败敌人了！”  
泽尔达崛起嘴：“一边嫌弃着人类一边又给人类送钱……”  
路易斯决定不理她：“我们要做的是……”  
连名字都是从人类那里盗来的正义联盟计划了他们出道的第一场演出。

霍格沃茨的清晨是由晨曦、薄雾和冷风组成，禁林前的一栋小木屋的烟囱里升起袅袅青烟。城堡内，穿着黑色素面长袍的学生们接二连三的从各自的宿舍里走出，往大礼堂走去。这间礼堂的四张长桌上已经摆满了由家养小精灵精心制作的美味餐点，食物的香气轻而易举地俘获了晨起肚子空空的所有学生和教师。  
拉斐尔艰难地打开一只眼睛的缝隙，在整个学校的人都已经坐在餐桌前用餐的时候，只有他还在与睡魔做着斗争。  
你必须原谅他，毕竟吸血鬼可是不折不扣的夜间生物，要他每日赶在太阳刚刚升起就睁开眼睛，穿上衣服打起精神去上班面对一群小孩子的吵闹这可不是什么容易事。  
半个小时后，拉斐尔睁开了第二只眼睛。  
又半个小时后，拉斐尔才唤醒了自己沉睡的躯体。  
“我恨早课。”拉斐尔从床上猛地坐了起来，他的脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的，残余的酒精把他的大脑搅成一团，墙上的挂钟的指针已经指向了八点。  
他还有五分钟。  
“我得和麦格教授谈谈……把课至少调到十点钟以后。”拉斐尔咬牙切齿的说，他正在镜子前系着领带，可这根该死的昂贵的缎带怎么也不听他的使唤，软绵绵的趴在他的胸前。  
“你逼我的，你逼得我不得不这么做。”他晃了晃头，感觉到酒精还在一蹦一跳地刺痛着大脑，他深吸了一口气，张开嘴，“穿上衣服。”  
空气静止了那么一呼吸的时间，镜子里的光影仿佛扭曲了。  
拉斐尔满意地看着镜子里衣冠端正的年轻人，拿上教材正准备离开，走到门口又忽然想起了什么，折返回来：“差点忘了这个。”  
他把那架金框眼镜架在鼻梁上，整个人身上奇妙的气息瞬间荡然无存，就像大街上最普通的过路人。

克拉克肯特同款眼镜，你，值得拥有！

早上连着的两节课让拉斐尔的精神状况更糟糕了，学生们很快离开了教室，这里只留下他一个人。  
拉斐尔烦躁地按了按紧绷的眉间，把手伸进了西装外套的内口袋，里面却空空如也。  
打开的窗户洒下一大片灿烂的阳光，这无疑是雪上加霜。拉斐尔发出愤怒的低吼，扯了扯领带往外走去，同时窗户也被大力关上，发出木头撞击石块的闷声。  
他在办公室里找到了半包黑巧克力，应该是维多利亚留下的。聊胜于无，拉斐尔咬了一口硬邦邦的黑巧克力板，这可真得硬。  
有了咖啡因的安抚，拉斐尔情绪好多了，他能够平静下来看学生们之前交上来的作业了，这些得在下午第一节课之前改好。  
“亲爱的维多，你能把魔咒作业借给我看看吗？”图书馆的一扇明亮的窗户下，黛抱着维多利亚的脖子，整个人压在了她的背部。  
“黛，你太重了！从我身上下来！”维多利亚用手肘撑着桌面艰难地支撑着黛的重量，她看了一眼站在远处的图书管理员平斯夫人，然后压低了声音说，“你竟然在向我求救？黛，想必你清楚我事实上根本看不懂那本书上百分之八十的内容！”  
“说得我们就好像能看懂似的。”黛站了起来，友好地帮维多利亚揉了揉手肘，“那本书就算对我这个土生土长的英国人来说也太难啦！不过，英语意大利语魔法字典？你在哪里找到这个的？看起来像是二十年前的东西。”  
黛从维多利亚的本子下抽出一本薄薄的红皮书，随便翻了翻，那上面用着黛看得懂的二十一个字母①写着她完全看不懂的单词。  
“我爸爸给我的。”维多利亚拿起魔杖，轻轻敲了敲红皮书，然后说，“《魔法理论》1989版，作者阿德贝·沃夫林。”  
黛惊讶地看着书上字母飞快的变化着，J、K、W、X和Y五个字母从书页的夹缝里蹦了出来，跳进了不停闪现着的书页。最后，书页上的字定格在了《魔法理论》四个大字。  
黛翻了翻书，发现这个薄薄的书页就像怎么也翻不完似的，容纳了那本厚厚的魔法理论所有的内容。  
“哇噢！太神奇了！”黛拿着魔杖跃跃欲试，她转头看向维多利亚，后者慷慨的点了点头。黛脸上露出顽皮的笑容，眼中闪着不详的光，她凑近红皮书低声念了几个字。  
“《眼睛的故事》1978年英文译本，作者乔治·巴代伊。”书页上的字母开始跳跃。  
维多利亚挑了挑眉，把一切语言化为嘴边的意味不明的微笑。  
书页上的字母很快停住了，在黛期待的眼神下变成了：  
本书分级为V.M.18，并不建议阅读。②  
“什么鬼？”黛愤怒地合上了书，尽管她不知道这句话是什么意思，也不知道V.M.18是什麽，可这个意思却很容易推测出来，她泄气地把它扔回桌子上。  
维多利亚靠近黛，咬牙切齿地说：“你以为我没有尝试过吗？可是我那位亲爱的老爸把一切事情都做得太完美了，找不到任何漏洞！啊啊啊！”  
“嗨，小姐们，需要帮助吗？”一个红色的脑袋在她们头上出现了。  
“韦斯莱兄弟竭诚为您服务。”另一个红色的脑袋出现在维多利亚左边。

拉斐尔咽下最后一块巧克力，放下手上的羊皮纸，准备到厨房拿点甜点。


	7. 第7章

霍格沃茨的厨房位于礼堂的下面，要进入得在那幅挂在厨房门上的那画里的李子上挠三下，它会变成一个门把手。  
霍格沃茨的家养小精灵们忙着给教师和学生们准备午餐，拉斐尔的到来受到了他们热烈的欢迎。当他说出自己的来意时，这群忠诚又勤恳的小精灵们立刻满足了他的请求。  
“奥兰多大人，请尝尝香蕉玛芬！”  
“很好吃。”拉斐尔从不吝惜自己的赞扬，却没想到这个简单的词汇会换来小精灵们更高的热情。  
“奥兰多教授，您会喜欢这份草莓圣代的！”  
“请试试巧克力泡芙！”  
“还有芒果慕斯蛋糕！”  
“蓝莓芝士挞！”  
……  
“谢谢，谢谢你们，真的不用了！”  
最后的结果就是，拉斐尔几乎是用抱的姿势端着那个装满了甜点的大盘子。  
厨房的大门在身后合上，将家养小精灵们告别的声音完全封闭在那间大厨房里，拉斐尔松了一口气，吞下嘴里含着的芝士挞，他刚才在厨房里被塞了好些，而他夸奖过的香蕉玛芬更是占了这个盘子的四分之一。  
从前方传来一声低低的笑，拉斐尔抬头，看到穿着一声白色长袍的伊莲娜·希尔站在那里，她脸上的笑容大大方方的，毫不遮掩。  
“伊莲娜，不要告诉我你一直在那里看着我出醜。”拉斐尔说。  
“是的。”伊莲娜承认地又快又干脆，成功的让拉斐尔露出了受伤的表情，他看着伊莲娜的眼神里直白的写着：你背叛了我，我好伤心。  
伊莲娜笑出了声，她走过来从拉斐尔的盘子里拿了一个草莓马卡龙，说：“别这样看着我，拉斐尔，他们喜欢你。”  
“他们喜欢每一个人。”两个人一起走，这里是地下，即使点着很多蜡烛，也会觉得太过昏暗阴冷。  
“他们从没对我这么热情过。”伊莲娜纠正他，“你对他们太客气了，拉斐尔，这会让他们更喜欢你，也会给你带来一些麻烦。”  
“这是我待人接物的习惯，我没办法改。”拉斐尔皱眉，他不太赞同伊莲娜的话。  
“那么和一个初次见面的女士调情也是你的习惯？”  
他们在一处阶梯前停下。  
“伊莲娜，我相信你误会了什么。”拉斐尔说道，“我从不是那样随便的人，如果我对一位女性没有丝毫感觉，我是不会轻易吐露爱语的。”  
“真的吗？”伊莲娜看着拉斐尔，她想在他的脸上找到一点与他说的话相违背的情绪，好来验证自己的理论。  
“是的，伊莲，我喜欢你。”拉斐尔对她的目光不躲不避。  
伊莲娜能看见他眼神中蕴含着的某种异样情绪，这种情绪同样轻而易举地蔓延到了她的内心，就像一把已经燃烧了很久的火，烤得她口干舌燥。  
“伊莲，我可以把这视作你答应了我的邀约吗？”拉斐尔这话抛出去，经历了一段很长时间的空档。  
“啊，你说什么？”她看起来丝毫没注意到话的内容，拉斐尔只好又重复了一遍。  
“这……这……”伊莲娜显得很意外，在蜡烛的黄色光线下，她的脸看起来格外的红，就像她之前吃下的草莓马卡龙。  
“抱歉，我太惊讶了。”伊莲娜终于说出了一句连贯的话，“我，我不知道该怎么说，拉斐尔，我们才认识两个月，我在想，这是不是进展太快了一点。”  
她看起来很纠结。  
拉斐尔说：“伊莲，我第一次见到你就觉得你很特别，你看着我的眼睛就像清晨的沾染着露珠的玫瑰花，楚楚动人，在那个时候，我的心就不受我的控制了。在之后长达一个月的通信更让我确定了这点，如今我们在一处工作，朝夕相处……”  
这真得是一幅很美丽的场景，英俊的黑发男人对一个美丽的白袍女人吐露出埋藏多时的心声，闪烁跳跃的烛火像是他们不安定的心灵的真实写照，走廊暗处的阴影又像是隐藏在这份真挚热烈的感情背后的秘密，象征着他们飘渺不定的未来。  
如果没有那个碍眼的大盘子这真的会是完美。  
墙边的灯光扭曲了一下，拉斐尔的眼角捕捉到一个黑影迅速地逝去。  
哎呀，好像被人看了全程呢。  
几千岁的老吸血鬼拉斐尔，察觉到这点也有点脸红。  
伊莲娜的脸更红了，她的眼睛仿佛失去了焦距，拉斐尔的告白还在继续，他在细数他们认识以来的点点滴滴，她的内心有一个无法忽视的声音在喊着答应他，答应他，又有一个弱小的声音在说他可能只是逢场作戏，而这个声音很快被另一个声音压了下去。  
拉斐尔的声音嘎然而止，盘子落地咣啷作响，里面的各样甜点滚了满地，甜蜜的奶油抹在他们的衣服上。  
拉斐尔笑着舔了一口伊莲娜被沾上奶油的手指，他低头吻上伊莲娜，做完她试图做，却被盘子打断的动作。  
“可惜了这些甜点，唔，都是小精灵们的好意……”剩余的话语被另一个吻吞下。

图书馆历来的平静被一阵急匆匆的脚步声打破了，随之而来的还有平斯夫人的高声训斥，以及一个维多利亚熟悉的声音的诚恳道歉：“十分抱歉，平斯夫人，我再也不会了。”  
“好的，男孩儿，我希望没有下一次。”  
“我保证。”  
黛瞪大了眼睛，和维多利亚咬耳朵：“不敢相信，平斯夫人这么快就放过了他！上次我说话声音稍微大了一点，平斯夫人可是说了我好一会儿。”  
“黛，你仔细看看奥斯顿。”  
“他没什么特殊的。”  
“……黛，我总觉得你的审美观有问题，看来我没错。”  
“什么？”黛的疑惑没能得到解答，放轻的脚步声从身后掠过，奥斯顿已经坐到她们身边了。  
“奥斯，你没拿到东西吗？”维多利亚问他。  
奥斯顿喝了一口水，说：“维多，你不会相信我刚才看到了什么的。”  
“你看到了什么？”维多利亚赶紧问，黛也好奇的伸长了脖子。  
奥斯顿故作神秘地笑笑，不说话。  
“看这孩子的表情，兄弟，你怎么说。”红发双生子之一说话了。  
“噢，这种笑容我熟悉呀——”另一个接口。  
“八卦！”两人异口同声，然后得意地击了个掌。  
平斯夫人咳了几下。  
奥斯顿一脸被你们猜到了的表情，他清了清嗓子：“维多，我看到你爸爸了。”  
“这有什么，我们每天都能看到。”  
“是的，走廊上，餐厅里，塔楼上。”  
“他和一个女人在一起。”奥斯顿赶紧说。  
“可能是学生在问他问题。”维多利亚不甚在意地翻了一页书。  
“噢，维多，她可不穿校服，穿着白色的袍子。你爸爸，奥兰多教授，在对她表白。”  
“穿校服问题才大了！”  
“这又……等会，你说希尔教授！”维多利亚猛地抬起头，奥斯顿点头。  
“竟然是办公室恋情！”  
“全知全能的上帝，基督耶稣，圣母玛利亚，”  
“以及伟大的梅林。”黛替她补上一个。  
“以及伟大的梅林，请告诉我这是假的。”维多利亚在人生初次双掌合十虔诚的祈祷。  
“维多，没这么糟糕吧，希尔教授人很好。”奥斯顿不解。  
“是的。”维多利亚闭着眼，“我害怕的是当他们分手以后发生的事情。”  
“什么？”  
“我亲爱的朋友们，你们不知道，我的爸爸，在我的记忆里他曾经带过八个人回家，其中有五个女人。而他没带回家的，有四个人。这是我知道的，你们猜猜，”  
“梅林啊。”他们一起发出感叹。  
“有多少是我不知道的。”维多利亚补完这句话。  
“梅林啊，你的爸爸，”  
“奥兰多教授，他一点都不像看起来这么……”  
“他太滥情了。”  
“我曾经多次在学校里有不认识的女人试图带走我。”  
“梅林啊。”  
“曾经有一次，我被几个黑衣人在街上绑走，指使他们的是当地一个黑手党老大，没错，是我爸爸的前男友。在那次之后，我爸再也不让我晚上一个人出门了。”  
“梅林啊。”黛觉得自己已经不会说其他的话了。  
“噢，前女友。”  
“乔治，记住了，不能滥情。”弗雷德揽住了兄弟的肩膀，他的兄弟也揽住他的，“你也是，弗雷德。不然维多利亚的今天就是我们的明天。”  
在这个美妙的上午，维多利亚向她的朋友们说出了她憋了许久的话，她的朋友们感叹着奥兰多教授精彩的情史，但他们并不知道，这些只是拉斐尔·埃德蒙特·奥兰多那张情人名单的小小一角。  
今天下午下课后，维多利亚直接去拉斐尔的办公室问他关于希尔教授的事情。拉斐尔也如她记忆里的一般坦诚：“你知道了呀，看来偷听的那个人你认识。”  
“是的，他是我的朋友。”维多利亚接过拉斐尔递过来的巧克力牛奶，小小的啜了一口，“爸爸，你怎么想的？”  
“利亚，我是认真的。”拉斐尔坐在红色扶手椅里，脸上带着维多利亚熟悉的、当他陷入一段恋情时的甜蜜笑容。  
维多利亚捂住脸，你每次都这么说！  
“你在想我每次都这么说。”拉斐尔说。  
“是的，但是……”  
“没错，利亚，你想的没错。”拉斐尔笑了几声，他低下头，阴影罩在他脸上，这让他显出几分难得的阴郁，“我不知道现在和你说这个合适不合适。我经历过一些事情，很痛苦的事情，这让我很难完全对一段感情付出全部，但我很期待一份感情。”  
“爸爸……”维多利亚不知道该说什么，她是第一次听到拉斐尔对她说这些。  
“但我们不能因为曾经的创伤而停滞不前对吗？”拉斐尔抬起头，脸上是维多利亚熟悉的温柔的笑，“利亚，我还在尝试治愈自己，我希望伊莲就是这个人。”  
“爸爸，我也希望……以及，我爱你。”维多利亚抱住自己外表年轻的父亲，这是她第一次如此接近他的内心。  
“利亚，我也爱你。”拉斐尔在女儿白色的头顶轻轻落下一个吻。


	8. 第8章

“同学们，在下课之前我有两个重要的消息要宣布，大家可以停下聊天和骚扰女同学了，格林格拉斯，不要四处张望了，我说的就是你。”  
教室里响起一阵此起彼伏的笑声，被点名的泽洛斯·格林格拉斯坐直了身体，在他那张白净的脸庞上找不到一丁点儿的羞愧，他对教授露出洁白整齐的八颗牙齿，笑得眼睛眯眯就像那只肥胖的加菲猫，他之前把接近一半的体重压在贝拉·爱凡妮莎同学的身上。  
“谢谢教授。”爱凡妮莎扶了一下眼镜，表情冷酷极了。  
“我的女朋友总这么冷酷。”泽洛斯一脸受伤地扶住心口，笑声又响了起来。  
亚瑟·潘恩斯维克在笑声停下来后立即问道：“教授，您有什么重要的事情要宣布呢？”  
他的眼神闪烁着兴奋的光芒。  
“第一件事情，我们的已经结束了第一阶段的课程，同学们也都已经交出了一件完整的作品，因此我们将要在下个星期一，也就是，十月十五日举行一场理论测试，而在考试过后我们将会开始第二阶段的授课。同学们喜欢这个消息吗？”拉斐尔坏笑着问。  
不出所料的，是一片的“不”、“才怪”，也有人催着教授讲第二个消息。  
“第二个消息很多同学可能已经知道了，赫尔墨斯集会。”  
“赫尔墨斯集会！”  
他们一起念出了这个名字，之后教室里爆发出了热烈的欢呼。  
拉斐尔做了一个往下压一压的手势：“众所周知，赫尔墨斯集会五年一度，这是炼金术与占卜术共同的舞台，今年的‘尼克·勒梅奖’、‘水晶球奖’等大大小小十几个奖项也将在集会上颁发，多么激动人心！计划参与奖项评选的同学们可以开始准备了！这次的赫尔墨斯集会将在挪威的奥斯陆举行，和往常一样时间是整个2月，而这一次是29天！我已经向麦格教授递出了申请，如果顺利的话，明年的2月19日我们将会踏上奥斯陆的土地，沐浴在美丽的极光下享受这场难得的盛会，直到在集会结束后归来。”  
而这次的欢呼声更为高昂持久，每个人都兴奋的涨红了脸。每一个将炼金术当作毕生追求的人不会不知道赫尔墨斯集会，也被称为托特集会，她的历史比国际炼金术会议更为久远，而这个集会的起源是七位在当时颇负盛名的炼金术士之间的生死较量。  
这七位炼金术士分别来自不同的土地、不同的种族、讲着南辕北辙的语言，他们却有着一样的好胜心。传说在撒哈拉沙漠深处，埋藏着来自神明托特和赫尔墨斯共同的宝藏，他们约定谁先找到宝藏，谁就是技艺最高超的炼金术士。  
第一位炼金术士来自美洲的热带雨林，他死于沙漠白日的高温和夜晚的寒冷；第二位炼金术士死于水源的缺乏；第三位来自海底的亚特兰蒂斯的炼金术士与第四位埃及本地的炼金术士合作，后者指导前者寻找水源，前者得到了海神的指示，他们不知所终；第五位炼金术士来自拜占庭帝国，他带着虔诚的信仰进入了沙漠，在十年后离开沙漠，他的十字架丢失了，疯疯癫癫的过完余生；第六位与第七位炼金术士是一对非人兄妹，在进入沙漠的三年后，妹妹独自归来。  
这个广为流传的传说其实在“谁就是技艺最高超的炼金术士”这里便停住了，故事的结尾概括一下就是“炼金术士们分别拿出了自己最优秀的作品，各显神通，沙漠里一度绿洲遍地，生机复苏，最后却发现沙漠里并没有托特和赫尔墨斯的宝藏”，后面的内容是奥兰多教授告诉他们的，由教授所讲述的故事里面，没有任何以炼金术着重的顶级炼金术士们炫技的部分，只有凄惨悲哀的结尾。所以，霍格沃茨七年级四个学院的十三位学生们不信，而教授后来也说是自己编的。  
在距离下课铃声响起还有一分钟，拉斐尔抓紧时间叮嘱学生们不要忘了复习，把第二阶段授课内容涉及的部分列了一张书名目分发下去，他允许参与了奖项评选的学生们破例在放学后使用教室里的器材。  
在这个时间段，进行测试的科目并不止炼金术学一科，有人每日认真听课，课后认真复习，从容迎接考试；也有人每日上课貌似认真，课后从不复习，考前疯狂翻书背书借笔记，姐姐爸爸叫得比谁都亲热；也有人上课从不认真，课后从不复习，从容自在地拿着不及格试卷继续上课不认真。  
拉斐尔属于哪类呢？他曾经是最后一类，然后成为了第一类，最后什么都不是。  
维多利亚属于第一类，但对她来说毕竟是异国的语言，不能太强求。  
拉斐尔看着维多利亚的成绩单对自己说。  
拉斐尔叹了口气，把成绩单夹进了书柜最深的地方，而塔楼里的维多利亚也做了相同的动作。  
“黛，你能想象吗，我的魔药学成绩竟然是最好的！”  
早晨，维多利亚一手巧克力牛角面包，一手甜腻温暖的热可可。  
“利亚，你的实践成绩都很好，就是理论太低了一些。”黛说。  
“拜托了黛比……”维多利亚叹了口气，她低头看着那杯热可可，颜色多么像爸爸手里的那杯咖啡啊，“我爸爸绝对会说：‘利亚，我们需要谈谈。’，更糟糕的‘在晚餐后来我的书房一趟’，好吧，这里应该改成办公室。”  
奥斯顿抬头去看教室餐桌上和希尔教授低头说话的年轻男人，他们不知道说了什么，希尔教授笑得花枝乱颤，甚至不小心撒了点茶在桌布上。突然，男人若有所觉的抬头，奥斯顿赶在他们视线对上之前低下头装作一直在吃东西的模样。  
“奥兰多教授没那么可怕。”奥斯顿断言。  
让维多利亚意外的是，直到万圣节来临，她都没等到拉斐尔来找她。  
在万圣节来临前的一个晚上，拉斐尔收到了一封神秘的信件，蜡封是两个简单的大写字母，JL。  
拉斐尔看着这个蜡封，怎么都觉得眼熟，却想不起来在哪里见过，只好作罢。  
比信纸先掉出来的，是一块金子。  
尊敬的奥兰多公爵：  
夜安！  
请原谅我仓促的来信，我不知道您是否还接受炼金物品的订单？唉，这是一个很长的故事，请容许我娓娓道来，我恳求您读完这封信。  
我出生在一个人丁凋零的家族，我有一位过于强势的父亲，他总是逼迫我去做我不愿意做的事情，学习我不感兴趣的事物，他对我期予重望，而他的期许却像是一座大山时时刻刻压得我喘不来气。  
我童年时期曾有过一位挚交好友，在以下我称他为L。L是一位虔诚的天主教牧师，他启发了我许多，他让我懂得了生命的可贵，万物皆有灵。可他却因我而死，他患上了无法治愈的疾病，L被病痛折磨地奄奄一息，甚至无法向外界呼救，我的父亲明明能够救助他，治疗他的病痛，我的父亲却选择了冷眼旁观，以人各有命为理由。  
我的父亲并不是一个与人为善的人，他结过许多仇家，在这之后又发生了一些事情，我遭受到了他的仇家的报复，那是难以忍受的痛苦。我的父亲，我那强势却懦弱的父亲，他什么都没做，他冷酷地跟我说：“你太弱了，所以你被他们盯上了。”  
在这之后不久，我的最最敬爱的祖父离我而去，我亲眼看着他死去，他在死亡前向我伸出了手，他试图呼救，却太晚了，他患上了和L一样的疾病。  
我选择离开我的父亲，我无法承受他悲痛的眼神，更无法接受他的悲痛不是因我而起。  
我可能有些太罗嗦，很抱歉，我的文采一直很糟糕，我的祖父在世时也曾多次对我强调这个问题。一如信件开头所写的，这是一张订单，我要定制一套霹雳弹，如果可以的话，我希望是它们的内核是空的。  
随信的金块是定金，在收到货物之后，我将会把尾款寄给您。  
请把货物寄到这封信寄来的地址。  
万圣节愉快！  
LOIS  
“真是……”拉斐尔有些搞不懂这位客人订一套烟花为什么要阐述自己的一生，“太奇怪了。不过，订单接受。”  
拉斐尔拿出一张信纸，用蓝色的墨水写了回信。  
“亲爱的洛伊斯小姐，我对您的遭遇深感遗憾，我保证会对您的订单认真以待。拉斐尔·奥兰多。”  
拉斐尔把信寄出去，他看到下面的中庭里已经挂上了万圣节装饰。  
“万圣节愉快。”


	9. 第9章

霍格沃茨的万圣节给了维多利亚许多惊喜，巫师的魔法给这个奇妙的节日增添了更多的趣味性。  
维多利亚早上醒来的时候，惊喜地看到原本是红色与金色的床幔变成了可爱的小幽灵和南瓜图案，而她床头放着的小夜灯也变成了小巧的南瓜灯。  
待她拉开床幔，轻轻一声“噗”，五颜六色的彩带和亮晶晶的闪粉落了她一身。  
“利亚！万圣节快乐！”  
她的好友兼室友黛·雷德菲尔德坐在小沙发上，已经梳洗完毕并穿上了秋季校服，而她的领带和袜子都换成了万圣节主题的橙色南瓜袜，头上还别着一个蝙蝠小发卡！她的眼睛亮晶晶的，看起来精神百倍，手上还拿着自己的4尺8寸魔杖。  
“黛！万圣节快乐！呃……早上好！这些是你做得？”维多利亚从床上下来，抖了抖自己的蓝色睡袍，顶着一头彩带和闪粉问她。  
“呃……”另一张床上的朱莉安娜听到动静发出了一声婉转的呻吟，从床幔里钻了出来，又是一声“噗”，彩带和闪粉洒在朱莉安娜乌檀般的、却因为一晚的辗转睡眠而乱糟糟的短发上，就像特地为了舞台表演而设计的造型，夸张而美丽。  
“茱莉！万圣节——”打断黛的是一声难听的尖叫，像是由流传在学生之间的禁林里吃人妖精发出来的叫声，用锋锐的刀片刮过脸颊又狠狠地刺进鼓膜的声音。  
阿曼达一个激灵站了起来，浑身毛都炸了起来，供着背、竖着尾巴目光紧紧盯着朱莉安娜。  
“啊啊啊！雷德菲尔德！你——做了什么！啊啊啊！”朱莉安娜尖叫着挥舞四肢，拼命拍打、抓挠自己的睡袍身体，被子和床幔卷住她的手脚，像是有什么可怕的八脚东西在自己身边爬来爬去，在朱莉安娜毫无缘由的挣扎中她卷着被子床幔整个人往地板滑去，最后“砰”的一声掉在了地毯上。  
阿曼达蹭地跳到了柜子上，发出警告的嘶哑吼叫。  
掉在地上后，她还是没有停止挣扎，尖叫里甚至带了哭腔，维多利亚和黛连忙过去帮她从柔软的织物里解救出来，朱莉安娜跑到空地上不停地跳着拍打自己，哭着叫有虫子在自己身上。  
“茱莉，噢，茱莉，拜托了安静下来——我帮你把虫子拿下来。”朱莉安娜听到最后一句话立即停住了动作，却还是在不受控制的抽泣，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。  
黛和维多利亚围在她身边，朱莉安娜扭了扭背：“我感觉它在我背上爬，痒痒的。”  
黛掀起她的睡袍，维多利亚说：“噢，在这儿，找到了！”  
砰砰砰地敲门声响了起来，黛回头喊了一句“就来”。  
在朱莉安娜纤薄的脊背上爬着一只八条腿的小东西，背部的肌肉一鼓一鼓地说着主人的不适，维多利亚用手捏起那只小东西，把它就窗户里丢掉了。  
“好了，没有关……”黛拍了拍朱莉安娜的背，却忽然停住了，“噢噢噢，这有点大事不妙。”  
“她有点儿过敏了。”闻到动静前来敲门询问的三年级学姐安吉丽娜·约翰逊判断道，“瞧瞧，这儿、这儿、还有这儿红了一片。”  
被吓到抽泣不止的朱莉安娜在万圣节的早上被她们送到了医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人才刚从床上起来就立刻打起精神给朱莉安娜治疗。  
朱莉安娜现在整个后背都肿成了一片，脸蛋红肿，不停地流泪和鼻涕，呼吸艰难，整个人昏昏沉沉的。  
她的好朋友伊莎贝拉·谢菲尔德在第一时间得到了消息赶到了医疗翼，现在正红着眼睛握住她的手低声安慰她。  
“维多利亚，黛，你们没事儿的话可以先去吃早餐，我想伊莎贝拉会陪着茱莉安娜的。”庞弗雷夫人对她们说。  
向朱莉安娜打了招呼，她们离开了，黛看起来十分愧疚。  
“黛，这不是你的错。”在走廊上，维多利亚对黛说，“庞弗雷夫人说了，那种蜘蛛只会在禁林周边出现，黛比，它就那么碰巧地出现在了我们的宿舍里，然后爬到了你制作彩蛋的材料堆里，又十分巧合地，朱莉安娜对那种蜘蛛起了严重的过敏反应。”  
“那差点杀了她。”黛又开始哭了。  
维多利亚叹了口气，揽住黛的肩膀带着她往最近的盥洗室里走。

神秘的LOIS小姐的订单拉斐尔能够完成的十分迅速，他从自己的库房里找出一套完好的霹雳弹，把它拆开取出火药再装好只用两个小时。  
但拉斐尔没有动作。  
拜托，他是土生土长的意大利吸血鬼！  
拉斐尔很早就买好了几大包的糖果，等待着月亮主宰大地的时候，可爱的幼崽带着节日的欢乐毫无防备的敲响一扇扇家门说出：“糖果还是捣蛋？”。  
在这天，每一个上拉斐尔的课的学生都得到了一大把糖果，就连两个旁听的四年级学生也分到了，这些都是蜂蜜公爵或者麻瓜之间十分热门的糖果，每一颗都好吃得就算会长蛀牙也还想吃。  
而除了学生们，拉斐尔给同事们也送了糖果，而他的恋人希尔教授更是得到了一个精心包装的粉色爱心小盒子，这质量明显与他送给同事们的批量生产的礼盒高出了一大截。  
“一对儿爱情鸟。”波莫娜笑着对麦格教授说，而后者正从自己的糖果礼盒里试图挑出一块不那么甜的。  
“试试这颗牛奶的，它的味道很惊人。”邓布利多教授不知道什么时候出现了，所有人都可以发誓上一秒他还不在这间休息室里，而现在他的手里捧着一个已经拆封的礼盒，另一只手拿着一张漂亮的彩色糖纸。  
“谢谢，阿不思，不过我不太想吃奶糖，它有点儿黏牙，而我最近有点牙疼。”麦格说着轻轻摸了一下自己的右边脸颊，那儿有点肿，她转身看向坐在沙发上读书、无视一切外物的黑衣男人，“嗨，西弗勒斯，如果你不介意的话可以给我两瓶止痛药水吗？”  
西弗勒斯放下书：“当然，夫人。我会在明天早上做好并交给你的。”  
“谢谢你，西弗勒斯，不过不用这么急。”麦格开心的回头。  
“这可是个大问题。”邓布利多担忧地说，“你可不能忽视自己的口腔健康，止痛药水固然好，但它治标不治本，相信我你不会想一个月见三次牙医的！那可不是什么好的经历。我认识一位很棒的牙医，等会儿我介绍给你。”  
西弗勒斯说：“止痛药水含有消除炎症的成分，它对炎症引起的口腔疼痛能做到立竿见影的效果。但是，如果是校长您的那种程度，没什么东西能够使它立即痊愈。”  
麦格看向西弗勒斯，然后说：“阿不思，请你把那位牙医的联系方式给我。”

泽洛斯借着交作业的名义又得到了一把糖，他笑嘻嘻地叼着棒棒糖说：“好像回到了小时候一样。教授你知道的，像我这种家庭，节庆日是唯一能够放松的时候，像是生日啦，万圣节啦，圣诞节啦，这些节日我都可以不用整天对着讨人厌的老头儿老太太听课，挨手板，反而可以玩一整天。”  
“你们都还是孩子。”拉斐尔翻看着他交上来的论文，眉头紧锁。  
泽洛斯笑了一下，目光一转，看到茶几上放着两个包装精美的小礼盒，一颗类似于绿宝石的矿石镶在蕾丝边盒子上，矿石里像是有一只鸟的影子，模糊不清，他便问：“教授，这些是什么？”  
“糖果呀。送给我的孩子们的。”拉斐尔笑着说。  
“哇？”泽洛斯露出惊讶的表情，他们没一个人不知道格兰芬多一年级的维多利亚是拉斐尔的女儿，但是，“您竟然有两个孩子？”  
拉斐尔推了一下眼镜，笑容里带了点无奈和伤感：“是啊，雏鸟长大了，学会了独自飞行。”  
“不常回家了？”他问。  
拉斐尔点了点头，“很多年没回过家了，最后一次见面还是在街头，连招呼都没来得及打。”  
泽洛斯若有所思：“每一个，唔，处在我这个年龄阶段的人都这么想的吧，独立，尽早摆脱家庭对自己的影响和限制，企图证明自己所学不虚。教授，您也别太伤感了。”  
“我都明白，泽洛斯。”拉斐尔直视他，“答应我一件事。”  
“什么，教授？”  
“这是一个来自父亲的请求：永远不要离家出走。”  
拉斐尔重复了一遍：“永远。”  
“我向您保证。”泽洛斯说的庄重无比。  
拉斐尔露出满意的微笑，敲了敲桌上铺展开的羊皮纸，板起了脸：“我们现在可以讨论你的论文了！泽洛斯，我不明白你要我重复多少遍，实践固然重要，但也不可以荒废了理论，我们的作品之所以可以运行稳当、顺利，这建立在逻辑严谨的理论研究上！而这些垃、文字——原谅我无法称其为论文——我怀疑你根本没有推敲过！”  
“我很抱歉？”泽洛斯把糖纸扔在桌上，气势汹汹的站了起来。  
拉斐尔和泽洛斯根据论文互相讨论了将近两个小时，等他拿着画满了红墨水的羊皮纸离开的时候，月亮已经悄悄升起了。  
拉斐尔把一个糖果礼盒放在窗台上，又从罐子里抓了一把糖放在旁边，月亮升起的时候，这个地方有一半的时间都被月光笼罩着。  
拉斐尔剥了一粒果糖放进嘴里，这个糖果的品牌已经有三百年了，挺过了天灾与人祸，味道一如既往的好。  
“万圣节快乐，……”最后的几个音节仿佛是一个名字，又仿佛只是一声哀叹。


	10. 第10章

周末，拉斐尔带着伊莲娜去看了看城堡的改造进度。  
“……别墅的基本轮廓已经建好了，我们正在装饰外墙和花园，内饰也已经按照您的要求做了定制。大致的样子我们做了个模型出来，您可以去看看。”  
按照法律的要求，新的居所保留了古堡大致骨骼，在可以动工的地方大刀阔斧，曾经坐落着破旧古堡的土地焕发出生机，老旧和过时的设计被推倒重建。  
工人们挥着魔杖正在将灰白的外墙刷上明亮的油漆，大花坛正在修建，红砖抹上灰水泥一块接一块的整齐码好。  
建筑师汉斯领着他们去了在草坪上临时搭建的帐篷里，带他们看了城堡将来会有的模样。  
这是一座保留了中世纪的骨骼，有着维多利亚时代的皮囊和20世纪的内涵的建筑。

“你觉得怎样？”从城堡离开后，拉斐尔和伊莲娜在伦敦市内的一间法国餐厅中用餐。  
“我很喜欢她的外观，这让我想起了我成长的姥姥家。”伊莲娜说。  
“那里是怎样的？”拉斐尔问。  
“你知道，我在乡下长大，我的母亲是麻瓜，而我的父亲是巫师。他们在我五岁的时候离婚了，我从此便跟着母亲在姥姥家生活。”伊莲娜忆起童年，“刚开始，那是一段很艰难的日子。我的姥爷对我的母亲离婚一事表达出了极大的不满，在最初的一年里，几乎每天都能听到他们在争吵。我的妈妈从来不是逆来顺受的人，他们吵得可凶了，最厉害的一次连钢琴都砸坏了。”  
“对你来说一定是很艰难的一段时光。”  
“啊，是的，也是在那个时候我被发现了巫师的天赋，在五岁之前我父母都以为我是麻瓜，而他们也是因为这个分开的。没多久，我的母亲，她重新陷入爱情，对象是我父亲的好友，一年后，他们就有了我的妹妹，我妈妈和那个人结婚了，带着妹妹搬去了他家，我就留在了姥姥家里。现在想起来我还是感谢她的决定。姥爷还是对母亲很生气，对她的再婚更是，但他意外的喜欢我。不说父母，我的童年是很幸福充实的。”  
“但是好景不常，我十二岁的时候，姥爷姥姥因为飞机失事过世了。母亲和他的再婚家庭不想抚养我，她非常幸福快乐，甚至想不起有我这么个人；我的父亲，那时候他正陷入经济危机，他连饭都吃不上，更别说养我了。迫不得已，我住进了母亲家，那才是真正艰难的时光。我那时候要是聪明点，让爸爸住进姥爷的房子，他把这间房子给了我……那才是真正艰难的时光。”伊莲娜重复了两遍同一句话，拉斐尔安抚地握住了她的手，企图给予她力量和支持。  
“但好在，没多久父亲就走出了经济危机，从古灵阁赎回了房子，把我从母亲家里接了出来。她和她的丈夫都是混蛋，她会用最恶毒、最戳人心窝的话咒骂我，用火焰淬炼过的藤条抽烂了我所有的衣服和首饰，偷偷藏起我的魔杖和书籍，不想让我去霍格沃茨。可她依旧是我的母亲，我十八岁生日那天，她偷偷闯进我的生日宴会，求着我原谅她，说她反省了错误，让我在所有的朋友面前难堪，所有人都要我原谅她，但我没有。”伊莲娜说到这里便打住了，“这就是我的童年，有些曲折。”  
“宝贝，我很难过你经历了这些。我好恨我没有早点认识你，那时候不在你身边帮助你。”拉斐尔说，“你是这样的优秀和坚韧，你成为了让别人仰望的对象。伊莲娜，你使我着迷。”  
伊莲娜噗哧笑出声，脸蛋红得像春日的玫瑰：“亲爱的，你也使我着迷。”

晚上回到伦敦的房子里，菲奥林尼坐在客厅的沙发上正阅读报纸，鼻子上驾着金边眼镜：“约会怎么样？”  
“很好。”拉斐尔把外套挂在衣架上，茶几上的咖啡壶倾斜着倒了满满一杯咖啡，滑倒拉斐尔手边，他正好一张手就接住了。  
“我很惊喜你没有把她带回来过夜。”  
“伊莲娜是传统的女人，她拒绝婚前性行为。”拉斐尔喝了口咖啡，“有点苦了，不过不赖。”  
“是个好女人，明智的女人都会拒绝的。”菲奥林尼合起报纸，“我换了种不同产地的咖啡豆。”  
“女士，拜托了，我们生活在20世纪。”拉斐尔挑起眉毛，“我们可以使用保护措施，没有任何风险。”  
“哈。”菲奥林尼从鼻子里发出嘲弄的声音，“只有天真的小姑娘才会被你这种人诱惑，相信这类无稽之谈。如果像你这样的人少一些，那么就会少几个自杀的女孩和无家可归的孤儿。”  
“女士，我总会为您偶尔流露出来的同情心而感到惊讶，恕我不奉陪了。”拉斐尔起身就要离开，他并没有生气，只是疲惫于和菲奥林尼争论这种问题。  
“拉斐尔，有件事情你会感兴趣的。”菲奥林尼不紧不慢地说，她并不在意拉斐尔有没有因为她的话而停下脚步倾听，“法国费尔府被不明人士袭击，帕尔米·费尔伯爵一家全部死于非命。明月护卫团给你寄了封信，我放在了你的书桌上。”  
“这的确有趣。”拉斐尔笑了。  
拉斐尔进入书房，指尖一点被放入信夹的信，这封信飞到他面前打开了封口，在桌面上展开信纸，鲜红的诡异文字从纸上跳跃而出，不详的光芒倒映在他的眼睛里。

第二天早晨，两位不速之客敲响了门，而拉斐尔快要迟到了。  
“我们有门铃！你们这群毛头小……”菲奥林尼火大地从房间出来，拖着困顿的步伐去开门，眼睛还没完全睁开，却在看见来人是谁后，怒气戛然而止。  
“日安，菲奥林尼女士，抱歉在白天打扰。我们是明月护卫团勘察队的，我是队长曼纱里·元，这是护卫萨尔文·费尔南多。”褐色皮肤的女骑士在门外站得笔直，眼神凌厉。  
“日安，菲奥林尼女士。”金发的男骑士摘下帽子微微鞠躬。  
两人穿着黑银相间的制服，腰间别着一米半的长剑，胸前的银月剑士徽章闪闪发光。

“早上好，麦格教授。早上好，同学们。”拉斐尔如一阵风一样穿过教室，一叠羊皮纸被他放在了讲台上，“抱歉我迟到了。”  
代课的麦格教授面无表情地说：“早上好，奥兰多教授。再见，奥兰多教授，再见，同学们。”  
“再见，麦格教授。”拉斐尔深吸了一口气，说，“同学们，我们所剩的时间不多，直接开始吧。”  
“教授，您迟到了整整一个小时却没有任何解释吗？”  
周四早上六年级有连着的三节课，拉斐尔一直觉得他们比七年级要难搞得多，特别是这个摩根·法勒。  
“同学们，我很抱歉我迟到了一个小时，我的表弟在熬制魔药的时候坩埚突然爆炸，我不得不赶回意大利。”

菲奥林尼经历了最开始的震惊，很快反应了过来。  
“你们好，元队长，费尔南多护卫，请问有什么我可以帮忙吗？”两位护卫团成员被请入书房，由两杯香气浓郁的咖啡和三小盘精致的甜品招待他们。  
“我们前来询问奥兰多公爵，关于帕米尔·费尔伯爵一家遇难一事。”元队长说。  
“我不明白先生和费尔伯爵的死有什么干系。”  
“介于公爵和费尔伯爵的过往，我们只是例行询问。您不必过于担心。”

同学们很快接受了这个解释，纷纷关心起“表弟”的安慰：“您的表弟没事吧？”  
“谢谢大家的关心，他很幸运，只是需要一个月的住院观察。”拉斐尔面带担忧却依旧微笑着，“让我们开始课程。”

拉斐尔靠在扶手椅上，手上端了杯咖啡：“我不明白费尔伯爵的死和我有什么关系，我甚至是昨天听我的管家说才知道的。麻烦您能快点儿吗，我还有课要上。”  
“不会耽误您太久的。”费尔南多把几张照片放在了桌面上，一一铺开，问道：“我们在费尔府邸里发现了独属于奥兰多家族的布料碎片，咒术鉴定过这并不是伪造的。”  
“虽然，人人都说这种布料，”拉斐尔一做手势，一张手帕出现在他手上，“独属于奥兰多，但是仅限制作工艺，而成品我们送了不少给安格达，法尔斯，甚至还有费尔南多，包括费尔，还有很多很多家族都收到过我们的礼物。”  
说完后，他递给费尔南多，年轻人赶紧一摸胸前口袋，咬着牙从拉斐尔手上接过手帕。  
元队长拿出几张照片接着问：“在现场，除了这些布料碎片，我们还发现了几块您制作的炼金物品的碎片，这些碎片上都有您独特的标记，每个标记长和宽是相等的0.005厘米，间隔是精准的0.002厘米，以菱形排布，这是您的东西没错吧？请您确认一下。”  
拉斐尔扫了一眼，点头。  
“请您能解释这些东西为什么会出现在费尔府邸吗？”  
“而炼金物品，这更容易说通了。实不相瞒，我一直有对外出售我的作品，犯人可能是我的买家之一，也有可能是费尔伯爵想用我的炼金物品抵抗凶手，不敌破碎。”拉斐尔耸了耸肩，一脸无辜。  
“我们不需要您代替我们推理。”费尔南多面露不悦。  
元队长拍了拍费尔南多，起身道：“好的，谢谢您的配合，我们了解了。”

课后，拉斐尔见到麦格在休息室。  
麦格教授说：“拉斐尔，你如果有事情不能来上课的话，你可以提前告诉我的，而不是无缘无故旷工。”  
拉斐尔又拿出“表弟”说辞，麦格教授没有那群未成年的学生那么好糊弄，但她只能接受：“好吧，按照学校的规定你会失去本月的奖金，但是念在事出有因，便不作惩罚了。我希望你不要再犯。”  
“我保证，谢谢麦格教授。”  
同事们立即围上来表示关心，拉斐尔纷纷笑纳。


	11. 第11章

“你圣诞节不回去吗？”丹惊讶地问。  
“爸爸他临时有事，而且我们家从不庆祝圣诞节。”维多利亚耸肩，“这对我来说没什么区别，只是换了个地方渡过假期而已。”  
霍格沃茨特快驶入霍格莫德站，要回家的小巫师们把小小的站台挤了个满满当当。  
“我会让薇薇把礼物送过来的。”丹说。  
“我也会的。”奥斯顿说着拥抱了维多利亚一下，丹也过来抱她。  
“好了，你们快上车吧，我也要回去了。”维多利亚拍了拍他们的背，“我也不喜欢这辆火车，她太吵了。”  
丹噗哧笑出来，轻轻推了她一下。  
“你竟然不喜欢霍格沃茨特快！维多利亚，这是最好、最快、最舒适又能容纳更多的交通工具！”奥斯顿顿时拔高了声音，维多利亚反唇相讥：“明明有更先进，更舒适的火车，我们却只能乘坐这样的老古董去学校，声音又吵，还冒烟污染环境。”  
奥斯顿正想回击，海格走了过来催促他们上车，丹赶紧拉着奥斯顿跑了上去。  
“小姑娘，我欣赏你的观点。”海格说。  
“谢谢你。”维多利亚惊讶地看了海格一眼，她没想到在整个霍格沃茨最低调也是最不起眼的守林人，竟然有着相对开放的思想。  
“我能看懂你的眼神。”海格对她眨了眨眼，“快回去吧，要下雪了。”  
“没事儿，我喜欢下雪。”  
海格送维多利亚回去，他不放心一个十一岁的女孩在天快要黑的时候一个人回去。  
“我认得你，你是奥兰多教授的女儿，我曾经看见你们一起吃饭。”  
“是的。”维多利亚说，“你知道吗，我很期待有一天，别人见到我爸爸的时候能用‘你是维多利亚·奥兰多的父亲’这样的句式。”  
“很好的想法。”海格说，“我也有这样想过。”  
海格一路把维多利亚送进了门厅，看着她进去才离开。  
维多利亚却并不想就这么回宿舍，她肚子有点饿了，晚餐没有怎么吃。  
维多利亚往地下走去，在一个转角处放着两个巨大的绿色垃圾桶，若论平时她一定目不斜视地走过去，不在它们身上停留多过一秒，但今天有事情不太对劲。  
“砰”  
维多利亚突然听到一个奇怪的声音，像是什么东西正在拍打一个平面，但在她停下来寻找的时候，这个声音便没有再响起了。  
她迈动脚步，又响起几声“砰砰”的声音,但每当她专注倾听的时候，就没了下文，如此反复，维多利亚突然想到了一个可能性。  
她从斗篷的内口袋里抽出魔杖，静心聆听：“是谁？”  
又听见两声，维多利亚看向那两个绿色垃圾桶。  
“阿拉霍洞开。”随着咒语出口，其中一个垃圾桶打开了盖子，然后一个人从里面猛地冲了出来，带着浑身垃圾。  
维多利亚定睛一看，那个人穿着一身校服，胸前戴着赫奇帕奇的徽章。  
“憋死我了——谢谢你。”那个人身上沾满了黏糊糊的液体，烂菜叶杆子，他低头对着地面呸呸几声，应该吃进去了一点东西，抬头看了一眼维多利亚，说，“从前我可没这么好的运气。火车开了吗？”  
维多利亚皱着眉连退两步：“不客气，火车早就开走了，你怎么会在垃圾桶里？”  
“我就知道。”那个人把外套脱下来抖了几下，“说来话长，是几个斯莱特林的混蛋干得好事，抢走了我的魔杖，不知道给扔哪了。”  
“他们真是混蛋，我来帮你吧。”维多利亚把魔杖指向了他，在他还没反应过来之前，“清理一新。”  
“等下！别！你怎么可以……噢，谢谢。”那个人抹了一把头发，向维多利亚伸出手，“我叫约翰·斯图尔特，赫奇帕奇二年级。”  
维多利亚犹豫了一下，握上了他的手：“我叫维多利亚·奥兰多，格兰芬多一年级。”  
“哇，作为一个一年级学生，你的魔咒很出色。”约翰说，“在你把魔杖指向我的时候，我还以为我要爆炸了。不要觉得我夸张，真得有人做到过。”  
维多利亚仔细看了看他：“你是黑人。”  
“是啊，这就是为什么我今天会在垃圾桶里，还错过了火车。”约翰说，“我妈妈要白等一趟了。总之，谢谢你维多利亚，如果不是你，我只能等晚上夜巡的老师、或者那个鬼魂发现我了。”  
“我理解你，我在学校里——不是霍格沃茨——也受到了不少欺负。不提这个了，你错过了火车，那怎么办？”  
“我不知道，我想我得找老师。”约翰说，“不过在那之前，我得找我的魔杖。他们有可能把它扔到城堡的任何一个地方，甚至黑湖里。”  
“可以用飞来咒吗？”维多利亚问。  
“可能会有效，你试试。”约翰抱有希望。  
“约翰·斯特尔特的魔杖飞来。”他们等了一会儿，没有动静。  
“唉，我想我得自己找了。”约翰靠着墙坐下来，“我的行礼还在火车上，虽然里面也没有什么东西。”  
“我帮你一起找吧，反正我也没事干。”维多利亚说，“等下遇到了教授，再和他们说，他们会想办法帮你回家的。”  
“只好这样了。”话音刚落，一根细细的棍状物撞在他的额头上，留下一个红点，“啊！好痛！啊！我的魔杖！”  
“我的魔咒生效了！”  
留下年幼的女儿在学校里孤身一人渡过圣诞节的不称职爸爸此时乔装打扮，出现在海岸对面的德国。  
他走了几步在一个露天咖啡厅坐下，而这张桌子上本就有人，是一位打扮精致的女士，她身材高挑，在凛冽寒冬中穿一身吊带长裙，踩着10cm的高跟鞋，引来不少注目礼。  
“你看起来像个疯子。”拉斐尔说。  
“我还以为你会留在家里，女儿老婆热炕头。”女士喝了口咖啡，“奥兰多教授。”  
“我把利亚留在了学校里，在那里我很放心。”拉斐尔说。  
“你对人类总抱有不切实际的信心。”女士从包里拿出一张十欧元放在桌上，“我们得走了。”  
“狄阿娜，这太多了。”拉斐尔好心提醒，女士笑吟吟地说，“小费，那个服务生我很喜欢。”  
她看向在收拾桌子的男服务生，他身材高大，穿着一身制服，背部肌肉鼓起，臀部圆而挺翘，此时也正抬头看狄阿娜，对她露出自以为迷人的笑。  
拉斐尔吹了个口哨，用德语说：“他是不错，我打赌你可以用100欧元买到他的屁股。”  
狄阿娜晃了晃手上的纸巾，那上面写了一串座机号码：“一杯咖啡。”  
拉斐尔想从她手里抢，狄阿娜飞快地收了起来，拉斐尔说：“你都结婚了。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
两人站起来往小巷里走，被他们讨论的服务生对同事说：“刚才来了一个同性恋变态，一点东西没消费专盯着我看，还用意大利语不知道讨论些什么。你得小心些，最近街上治安越来越差了。”  
“这里就是费尔伯爵一家被袭击的地方？”  
此时他们正站在一间空旷的公寓里，脚下的地板被燃烧出一个个黑色的大洞，贴着壁纸和装饰木条的墙上溅满了鲜血，让人很难想象出被害人生前遭受了怎样的折磨。  
“不是，这里是帕米尔·费尔被害的地方，他一直躲藏在这里，长达数十年，他的妻儿被发现死在了他前面，尸体被埋在隔壁城市的一间教堂的地下室里。”狄阿娜说。  
“凶手是，业内人。”拉斐尔说，“有没有可能是猎人干的？”  
“你的意思是内部争斗？”  
“不是，吸血鬼猎人，不是那个猎人。”  
“吸血鬼猎人销声匿迹几十年了，不太可能。”  
“那谁会把尸体埋到教堂呢。”  
“比如你咯。”  
“我是想杀他，想到作梦都在杀他，但我想动手的话，早在两百年前就动手了，不会等到今天的。”  
“你动手了，但失败了。”狄阿娜纠正道。  
“是呀，拜我们伟大的父亲所赐，不然他坟头草都能长满山坡啦。”拉斐尔笑嘻嘻说，看着墙壁上的鲜血轨迹，“明月找过你了？”  
“对呀，来找我的两个被陷阱整得好惨。”狄阿娜咯咯笑出来，“我留了照片，回头寄给你。”  
“好呀。”拉斐尔推开书房的门，被眼前的景象震得眼球振颤，“我的父亲呀！”  
“……我不能想象，他的尸体会是怎样的。”狄阿娜捂住了鼻子。  
比起书房，外面的惨案只能算是开胃小菜。  
整间房的墙壁、地板和天花板都被干涸的血液所覆盖，甚至看不出原来的颜色和花纹，地毯被染成红褐色，窗帘因为血液凝固后结块，僵直地垂下，庞大的书桌四分五裂地倒在地上，木头的断口渗入血液，使得光漆面与木头分层，裂开，鼓出一个个小包。  
拉斐尔走进这个房间都怕脏了自己的鞋子，“得亏他不是人。”  
狄阿娜推着他进去，在他们两人都进入后，书房的门砰地一下关闭了，吊灯自动打开。  
“你看吊灯，它没有被血彻底覆盖！”狄阿娜指着吊灯说，拉斐尔却说，“比起吊灯，看看我们的四周吧。”  
狄阿娜回首，只见整间房的墙壁上，都是光的斑点，若仔细看，就能发现这些斑点是两个大写拉丁文字母：  
JL


	12. 第12章

塞德里克·迪戈里是一个英俊的金发英格兰男孩儿，1989年进入霍格沃茨学习，胸前戴着黄色的獾，品学兼优。赫奇帕奇的学生没有不认识塞德里克的，因为他实在太好了，他尽他所能，帮一切他能帮。这个从他每天收到最多的信、生日收到最多的礼物、给他庆祝的人最多可以看出来。尽管他才12岁，可已经收到了不少情书，让同学们好生羡慕嫉妒。这些信件大多言语稚嫩，遣词用句简单灵动，却很难忽略里面的真心。  
今天是回家的日子，塞德里克比朋友先一步离开了宿舍，两人约好在站台见。可塞德里克左等右等，也等不来好朋友，便跑回了学校，一头扎进了厕所、储藏室、杂物间，甚至魁地奇的更衣室，地下室、一楼、二楼、三楼……他甚至女厕所都进去了，被鬼魂桃金娘泼了一身水，整个人都湿漉漉的。  
可他并没有找到好朋友，但他找到了一根十分眼熟的魔杖，被扔在更衣室的柜子底下，安静地躺在地上，这个小角落也没有沾上一点灰尘，足以见家养小精灵们有多勤劳。  
塞德里克一挥魔杖，那根魔杖便自己从柜子底滚了出来，踩着他的脚、踏着膝盖跳上他的手心。塞德里克抓着魔杖转头往地下室跑去。  
如果魔杖被扔在这里，那么约翰一定也在附近！和那些欺负他的人打交道多了，塞德里克清楚他们并不会费这么大的劲儿，做出把约翰关在七楼把魔杖扔在一楼这样的事。  
他才跑了没多久，魔杖上凭空出现了一股拉力。塞德里克吓了一跳，以为是那些人留在上面的恶咒，赶紧用力抓住魔杖不想让它逃掉，可他却被魔杖带着几个趔趄，差点从台阶上摔下去。  
塞德里克稍微松了点力气，魔杖蹭地从他手里溜走，跑得没了影。他赶紧追上去，几个转弯后，他就看见了他要找的人。  
“约翰！”塞德里克惊喜地叫，黑人男孩也惊喜地叫，“塞德里克！”  
两人朝对方跑去，开心地抱成一团。  
约翰向塞德里克介绍维多利亚：“这就是把我从巨龙的巢穴解救出来的公主，维多利亚·奥兰多小姐；维多利亚，这是我的好朋友，塞德里克·迪戈里。”  
“维多利亚，非常感谢你帮助了我的朋友，很高兴能认识你。”塞德里克打量着那个白色头发的一年级生，而同时维多利亚也在打量他。  
男孩年纪尚幼但已经能看出五官精致且英气，他的笑容大方不做作，肤色呈现出健康的小麦色，眼神灵动极了。  
走廊里一会面后，三个人便去找了斯普劳特教授，教授联系了他们的家长。塞德里克的爸爸亲自来接走了他，而约翰则是由斯普劳特教授送回了家。  
秩序锤重重落下，清亮的锤声回荡在偌大的议院里，锤子愤怒地吼：“秩序，秩序！你们都几百几千岁的吸血鬼了，怎么跟幼崽一样吵架！都坐回自己的座位，好好讨论！”  
“非常抱歉。”刚才吵得就差扯对方头发的吸血鬼们顿时齐声道了歉，坐了下来。  
“兰戈索齐议长，各位先生、女士们，”一个红发的女吸血鬼站起来，向四方微微鞠躬以示敬意，“近年来吸血鬼渐渐从世界的舞台上淡出，这也并不代表我们是随便哪来的小妖精就可欺负的，按照1532年由议院的温厄议长签名的‘反谋杀法’，外族蓄意谋杀我族同胞为一级重罪，同族谋杀同族是二级重罪，不管犯人是不是吸血鬼，都不能高高拿起，轻轻放下。得严惩犯人以示我族威严！”  
反谋杀法是吸血鬼族内惩戒最严重的法律，是当时的议院成员为了挽救数量直跌濒危的吸血鬼族临时写出来的法律，一级重罪即诛九族，二级重罪虽仅仅罪及一人，却是判得对吸血鬼而言最严重的永久监禁。  
“你这说了跟没说一样！”一个黑发的男吸血鬼站起来，“事发到现在已经快三个月，而一直负责这类事件的明月护卫团却始终没有拿出一个能说服所有人的答案，直到现在，我们连犯人是不是吸血鬼都不知道！”  
明月护卫团的团长刚想起来说话，却已经有人抢先：“听雅克爵士的意思，噢不，该称呼您雅克-费尔伯爵了，是在暗示前费尔伯爵的死是我们其中之一所为咯？”  
吸血鬼的遗产继承顺序，在没有遗嘱的情况下按长幼来排，也就是说兄弟姐妹死完了才轮到儿子辈。  
按血缘关系，最近的该是狄阿娜·奥兰多，她的母亲是帕米尔·费尔伯爵的小姨，但狄阿娜嫌费尔家晦气，硬是一个子儿也不肯要。雅克爵士是帕米尔的孙子，他的母亲是帕米尔的第二个女儿，在上个世纪初也不幸丧命。费尔姓在20世纪末随着帕米尔一家的死正式宣告死去，遗产便落在了雅克身上。  
三十几道视线刷得钉在了说话的那个吸血鬼身上，一身绿色礼服的狄阿娜·奥兰多优雅起立，对四面八方探究地眼神露出一个美丽得体的微笑。  
雅克-费尔顿时冷汗就下来了，他立刻说：“这可是塞楠伯爵您自己说得，我可不是这个意思。”  
狄阿娜笑呵呵地说：“可我听着就这个意思呀。”  
一时间无人敢应答。  
“咳！”直到一声咳嗽打破了寂静，拉斐尔靠得椅子扶手从左边换到了右边，懒洋洋地说道：“该严惩严惩，该抓人抓人，我们在这个地方吵上五十年也不见得凶手会自己跳出来说是我干的，差不多就得了。你们一个个的没事可忙，我可是责任在身。”  
“奥兰多公爵说得是。”雅克-费尔忙不迭地坐了下来，打定主意一句话也不插了。  
拉斐尔拍了拍手，说：“你们觉得呢？”  
底下嗡嗡一片，在十几分钟后归于平静。秩序锤再度高高落下，大声道：“散会！”  
议院瞬间空了大半。  
“亲爱的妹妹，先走一步。”拉斐尔打了声招呼就没了影。  
“再见，亲爱的哥哥。”狄阿娜低头看着刚做好的水晶美甲，一起身也消失了。  
拉斐尔从议院回到伦敦，日历已经翻到了29号。


End file.
